Dolor Silencioso
by Dayanee
Summary: No es fácil decir lo que sientes, pero como debe de sentirse Bill cuando la persona a quien ama es su hermano gemelo Tom? Logrará reunir el valor para decirle lo que siente? //AVISO: No es la típica historia//
1. Prólogo

Wolas a todos

_Wolas a todos!! _

_Antes que nada, decir que esta historia, aunque se basa en personajes reales, no está basada en hechos reales ni nada que se asemeje, aunque tampoco me importaría que la mitad de este fuese verdad…xD_

_Por otra parte este es el primer fanfic que me decido a publicar y a la vez el primero que escribo sobre esta temática, así que perdonarme la falta de experiencia…ó.ò_

_Ahora sin más preámbulos os dejo con ella!! Espero que os guste y acepto reviews! p_

_**Titulo: "Dolor Silencioso" **_

_**By Dayanee**_

**Prólogo**

Cada vez sentía que pasaban menos tiempo juntos. Que a pesar de formar parte de la misma banda, no tenían las mismas ocasiones de años atrás para conversar hasta bien entrada la noche. Ahora aunque en algunas ocasiones, durante las largas giras que les llevaban a recorrer el mundo entero, durmiesen en la misma habitación, ya no era igual, o al menos eso sentía.

A menudo esa cama de al lado estaba vacía y quien debía de dormir en ella, quizás estaba ocupando otra en algún otro lugar, pero otras veces no era así, bajo esas sabanas blancas de los tantos y diferentes hoteles en los que actualmente hacían vida, dormía esa persona en quien más confiaba, en quien confiaba desde que hizo uso de razón o quizás desde antes. Pero que había pasado con el paso de los años?? realmente seguía teniendo toda esa confianza en él?? Eso se preguntaba mientras permanecía sentado en su cama y abrazando sus rodillas.

Si me atreviese a decirte toda la verdad…- susurró Bill a la vez que Tom se giraba mirando hacia él y le asustaba. Ese susto provocó que enmudecía y su rostro se volviese pálido.

Por un instante le había parecido que esas palabras que habían salido sin querer de su boca y que en principio iban dirigidas a él mismo y a nadie más, habían conseguido despertar a su gemelo. Pero por suerte no fue así.

Volvió a la calma al ver que su reflejo dormía plácidamente. Esa era una de las pocas noches en las que Tom no había salido de fiesta con alguna fan o chica que se encontrase de frente. Pues a ojos de Bill, que a Tom se le insinuasen al menos una pizca podía ser causante de que se olvidase de todo por completo, pero sobre todo de él.

Quizás nunca dormía tranquilo, pues pensar en lo que Tom estaría haciendo le mantenía en vilo largas horas. Pero justo esas noches en las que el castaño si dormía a su lado, era en las que Bill terminaba por no pegar ojo hasta el amanecer, permaneciendo despierto durante horas y observando a su gemelo, la persona a quien más quería y de quien estaba seguro que llevaba años enamorado. Un amor tan secreto que ya era doloroso, pues al no atreverse nunca a decirle nada, padecía el tener que soportar como Tom se llevaba a diferentes chicas a la cama.

Pero, que iba a hacer?? Realmente sería buena idea decírselo?? Prácticamente ya lo había perdido o al menos eso sentía al verlo tan alejado de él, tanto que incluso las continuas y absurdas peleas que habían tenido lugar hasta a penas un año y medio antes, cuando aún tenía 17 años, habían desaparecido causando que todos pensasen que esos cambios eran porque habían madurado. Pero Bill no estaba del todo seguro.

Ahora con 19 años, su hermano estaba cada día con una joven diferente, algo que antes también solía hacer, pero a caso eso era madurar??

Y que era de él mismo?? Se preguntaba mientras negaba con su cabeza. Se había enamorado de la persona más importante y a la vez imposible para él, podría enamorarse de cualquier chica o incluso de cualquier chico, pero no fue así, su corazón tenía otro plan. Había preferido enamorarse de alguien con quien además compartía más que cualquier similitud en la personalidad. Pues a pesar de que sus ropas les hacían tan diferentes, sus estilos eran tan contrarios y él se maquillaba, no podía negarse que eran iguales. Justo debajo de esas mascaras que les cubrían por completo, justo ahí se encontraban 2 imágenes idénticas, 2 gemelos que siempre habían estado unidos. Pero en algún momento de su vida, mientras uno de ellos parecía que había dado un paso hacia adelante, el mismo Bill consideraba que él mismo, había quedado tras de Tom.

Ahora sí, cuando por un momento le parecía ver un pequeño claro de luz colarse entre las opacas cortinas de hotel, dirigió su mano hacia la mesita de noche y cogió su móvil.

Tenía intención de ver la hora, o al menos para eso se había molestado y dejado de abrazar sus piernas como llevaba haciendo durante horas. Pero en lugar de observar ese reloj, su vista se desvió hacia la foto que, un tiempo atrás, había puesto en su móvil.

Recordó que se la había echo Gustav a penas un año atrás, uno de esos días en los que estaban haciendo burla y Bill se había subido a cos coletas sobre Tom. Los dos sonreían, realmente lo pasaban bien para entonces. Pero que quedaba de aquello?? Desde que se habían hecho tan famosos por el resto del mundo, todo había cambiado demasiado!! e incluso esa foto que a penas tenía un año y su look y rostros eran tan similares a los que tenían ahora mismo, parecía que había sido tomada unos 3 años antes si no fuese porque para entonces aún no llevaba el pelo así.

Después de observar esa imagen por un par de minutos más, por fin desvió la mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la parte superior de la pantalla. Eran las 6'34 de la mañana, al menos tenía que intentar dormir algo si no quería volar hacia Estados Unidos con unas enormes ojeras que serían imposibles de disimular por más maquillaje que utilizase.

Así que dando una pequeña tregua a sus pensamientos, soltó su móvil sobre esa mesita y se tumbó mirando hacia su gemelo. Durmiéndose lentamente, sin dejar de observar la figura de quien ocupaba su corazón.

**&**

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Tom despertó. Ese mismo día volarían hacia Estados Unidos después de su gira por Europa. De la cual se despedían en Inglaterra.

Se disponía a despertar a Bill, quien dormía tranquilamente acurrucado en un lado de la cama, cuando algo le vino a la cabeza. Esa imagen de su gemelo que le hizo sonreír al recordar una foto que Gustav y Georg les habían hecho una vez que les tocó compartir, a los 4, la misma habitación de hotel.

Él siempre dormía cruzado en su cama, espatarrado y atravesado, impidiendo que nadie más pudiese ni sentarse en esa cama ni ocupar más de 10 centímetros seguidos de la misma, mientras Bill siempre dormía recogido, acurrucado en un lado de esta y dejando espacio para que incluso el resto de la banda pudiese dormir en la misma cama.

Lentamente se acercó a él y le arropó con la sabana. Aún no hacía frío, pero comenzaba a notarse el fresco, sin duda ya estaban a las puertas del otoño. Mientras pensaba, sin querer acarició la suave piel del brazo que Bill tenía sobre la almohada. Su piel se erizó por completo, no recordaba ya que el moreno tenía una piel tan suave que si le tocabas con los ojos cerrados parecía la piel de un bebé o de una chica que tanto cuidado tenía utilizando cualquier crema.

Se apartó de él mientras lo observaba dormir tranquilamente. Había decidido dejarle dormir un rato más, lo suficiente mientras él se daba una ducha rápida.

Bill despertó. La alarma de su móvil sonó cerca de las 8'15 de la mañana. No había dormido ni 2 horas, pero pensar en todo o dedicar un tiempo a pensar en Tom le mantendría despierto. Aún así, no pudo evitar girar su mirada hacia la cama de su gemelo con la necesidad de encontrarle, pero descubrió que este ya no estaba. Solo el sonido del agua de la ducha al caer, le hizo darse cuenta de que su gemelo estaba en el baño.

Ya no te acuerdas de mí ni para despertarme…- murmuró Bill triste y mirando su reflejo en el espejo-…seguramente ya soy invisible para ti…- susurró mientras recordaba como años atrás siempre que uno se despertaba, despertaba al otro.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ese espejo. Realmente estaba pálido y con mala cara, pero al mirarse al espejo, no solo veía sus rasgos, también veía los de Tom. Y solo con un poco de imaginación, de su ya larga y negra melena, hacía unas interminables rastas castañas.

Dejando volar su imaginación y sin querer, su mano derecha se dirigió hacia la cara de Tom, aunque no era más que el reflejo de él mismo con algunos cambios que su mente provocaba. Pues aunque el cristal era plano, sin textura ni calidez, Bill sentía como si tocase a Tom, como si esa cara que estuviese acariciando fuese la tez de quien amaba, observando incluso como ese reflejo cerraba los ojos. Tentándole a hacer lo mismo, bajo la mirada de quien ahora salía del baño con una toalla en su cintura y otra sobre los hombros.

(Continuará…)


	2. Chapter 1

_Wolas de nuevo!!_

_Gacies por los reviews que me dejasteis en el anterior! Intentaré subirlos más a menudo a partir de ahora y espero que os guste! _

_Por cierto... os aviso de que quizás no será la típica historia, bueno...ya ireis leyendo!!_

_Küsses!!:)_

Dolor Silencioso

_**Capítulo 1**_

Tom, extrañado, observó a Bill durante unos segundos. ¿Que estaba haciendo a oscuras y frente al espejo?? Sabía que se adoraba a él mismo, de hecho ambos al mirarse al espejo sentían y bromeaban con la idea de que eran más perfectos que nadie y eso no era un secreto para ninguno de los dos, ni para ninguno de sus compañeros de banda, amigos o incluso familiares… Quizás hasta el mundo entero lo sabría, pero al ver a Bill, en esa situación, sintió que estaba actuando aún más extrañamente de lo que últimamente le tenía acostumbrado. Pero bueno, ahí estaba él y enseguida rompería ese momento tan misterioso y cariñoso que estaba presenciando. Sin pensárselo 2 veces, soltaría alguna de sus típicas frases con tal de burlarse de él.

-Bill… ya se que te quieres con locura, pero el espejo no te va a devolver ninguna caricia…- dijo riendo y provocando que su gemelo, sobre saltado, abriese los ojos de par en par. En ese momento lo primero que el moreno vio fue su propio reflejo y el de Tom detrás de él. Haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen.

-Siempre tienes que estar burlándote del mundo entero…- le recriminó el moreno mientras se apartaba cabizbajo e intentando por todos los medios, evitar la mirada de su gemelo.

-No lo dije a mala intención, tampoco te pongas así - refunfuñó observando como Bill agarraba las pocas cosas que había dejado preparadas para ese mismo día y se marchaba hacia el baño. Tom le miraba burlesco y se reía, sin duda, alguna idea le rondaba la cabeza.- Oh si Bill… Bill…- dijo entre gemidos mientras fingía estar abrazado a alguien y haciendo movimientos con la intención de provocar. El menor no pudo evitar girarse al escuchar esas palabras, le miró y no sabía si ponerse aún más colorado de lo que ya estaba o ir a machacar a su hermano.

-Eres lo más necio que existe cuando actúas así…- contestó en tono de total desagrado al ver esa imagen de Tom. Pues sin decir más, entró al baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Bill… tu antes no eras así…- susurró el castaño mirando hacia la puerta tras la cual estaba su hermano.-… te reías delante de cualquier tontería…- continuó mientras se tiraba sobre su cama.

Bill se desvistió rápidamente y entró en la bañera. Miró hacia abajo a la vez que encendía el grifo y caía el agua por encima de él. Ahora sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua que resbalaba por su cara.

Tom era frío y distante con él, siempre manteniendo cualquier distancia. Lo único que de su gemelo se acercaba a él eran sus palabras, las que conseguían entrar y dañarle. Pero… ¿por qué le sentaba tan mal todo eso?? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de él y fijarse en cualquier otra persona??. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que si Tom no cambiaba, le diesen otra habitación donde dormir el solo o si era el caso, dormir con Gustav o con George, pero no con él, no con quien amaba y le era imposible decirle nada.

-Solo si te lo pudiese contar… pero quizás aún te alejarías más de mí…- murmuró a la vez que Tom aparecía sigilosamente en el baño. Ya vestido y con su gorra en la mano.

-¿Bill… estás bien??- preguntó Tom acercándose y provocando que Bill se sonrojase. Por suerte el vaho que se había amontonado en la mampara que dividía el espacio de la bañera del resto del baño, impedía que nadie pudiese verle.

-Si… estoy bien…- contestó sonriendo al escuchar que Tom, aunque fuese lo mínimo, se preocupaba por él.- ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó interesado consiguiendo que el de rastas se incomodase y buscase cualquier excusa.

-Pues… ¡vine a ponerme la gorra!- respondía al ver que tenía una excusa mínimamente viable entre sus manos. Nada más contestar a Bill fingió colocársela.

-Mentiroso…- negó con una media sonrisa que nadie podía ver.

-¿Mentiroso yo?? Mentiroso tú…- dijo terminando de ponerse la gorra.- a ver… ¿Por qué soy mentiroso??- preguntó interesado.

-Eres un mentiroso, porque la gorra podías ponértela frente al espejo de la habitación…- respondió Bill mientras Tom asentía.- ya sabes… delante del cual te burlaste de mi hace unos minutos.- continuó provocando que su gemelo se arrepintiese. Era evidente que el comentario que antes había hecho no le había sentado nada bien.

-A decirte verdad… pero bueno, tú mientes también. Se que hay algo que te preocupa y aunque hemos estado ausentes durante tanto tiempo, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo… que hablar solo no sirve de nada y lo estabas haciendo hasta justo antes de entrar yo…- comentó Tom apoyándose sobre la mampara.

El corazón de Bill, dio un vuelco al sentirlo tan cerca y colocó sus manos contra esa silueta que el cristal le dejaba ver. Se sentía más cerca de Tom aunque no le tocase directamente, sino solo a un vidrio mojado por el agua que caía sobre su misma piel.

A penas estuvieron así por un par de minutos más, justo cuando escucharon los fuertes golpes que alguien daba contra la puerta de la habitación. Algo que les hizo despertar del trance en el que estaban después de esa corta conversación.

- ¡Serán los chicos!!- exclamó Tom sin moverse del sitio- al fin y al cabo ya son las 8'45 de la mañana- continuó aún inmóvil.

-Anda, ve a abrir antes de que tiren la puerta abajo…- sugirió mientras Tom obedecía y salía del baño cerrando suavemente la puerta.

El guitarrista se dirigió hacia el portón de la habitación y no tardó en abrir y encontrarse de frente a Gustav y George quienes le miraban con enfadado. Esas caras tan serias le daban la sensación de que iban a abalanzarse sobre él de un momento al otro, así que su intención fue cerrar la puerta mientras el bajista y el batería empujaban fuertemente para evitar que Tom les dejase en el pasillo.

-No, no me hagáis nada… no es mi culpa… ¡ya sabéis que me cuesta despertar y Bill necesita su tiempo!!- gritó Tom con los ojos cerrados y atrapado entre la puerta y la pared. Sin darse cuenta, los demás ya habían entrado.

-Ya deja de montar numeritos, si estamos aquí dentro…- dijo Gustav mientras Tom les miraba y ahora que parecían no asustar tanto cerraba la puerta.

-Siempre sois los últimos - protestó Georg buscando a Bill - por cierto… ¿donde está Bill??- preguntó a la vez que él y Gustav miraban al guitarrista.

-Estaba en el baño…- contestó el moreno al salir con una toalla sobre la cintura y otra con la que se estaba secando el pelo.

-¿Todavía estás así?- preguntó Gustav viendo como el vocalista asentía despreocupado- ¡hasta a Georg le dio tiempo de plancharse el pelo!- comentó de nuevo mientras el bajista le miraba de reojo pero lo que podía terminar en pelea, no pasaba de broma.

-No tengo hambre, ir a desayunar vosotros…- contestó Bill bajo la mirada de Tom, quien volvía a verle actuar de manera extraña. Algo que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

-Pero tío…¡nos espera un viaje muy largo!!- exclamó Georg adelantándose al guitarrista. Bill ni se inmutó y tiró la toalla con la que se estaba secando el pelo sobre los pies de su cama. Tom ya no podía aguantar más con ese comportamiento de su gemelo.

-Si eso ir vosotros, nosotros iremos ahora - sugirió Tom. Gustav y Georg asentían sin más.

-¡Pero no tardéis ehhh!- exclamaron los 2 al unísono poco antes de salir corriendo

-Me cogeré de todo para el viaje, vaya a ser que me de hambre…- dijo Georg mientras Gustav le daba una colleja en la cabeza y desaparecían de esa habitación cerrando la puerta.

A solas, Tom se acercó lentamente a Bill y se detuvo poco antes de ver que este se quitaba la toalla que cubría sus caderas. Pensaba que estaría desnudo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que bajo esa toalla, Bill ya llevaba sus bóxer negros. Aún observándole al vestirse, le daba la misma sensación de que le evitaba, no comprendía el por qué, pero quería saber porqué se comportaba así desde hacía tantos meses.

-Bill, se que te pasa algo… ¿pero por qué no me lo dices?- preguntó Tom buscando la mirada de su gemelo quien al escucharle le miró fijamente.

-Mira Tom…tú tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía. Así que no te importa…- argumentó causando más rabia en el castaño.

Tom no pudo evitar enrabietarse más después de esa respuesta y no se lo pensó 2 veces. Sin dudarlo se abalanzó contra él, provocando que chocaran contra la pared.

-Idiota… ¡claro que me importa! ¿Crees que me gusta verte así de mal?- preguntó Tom mirándole fijamente mientras Bill inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo para evitar mirarle a los ojos. Sentir el aliento de Tom tan cerca le estaba volviendo loco a pesar de cómo lo estaba tratando - se que te pasa algo y terminarás contándomelo- le dijo agresivamente- …y ahora mismo vas a vestirte corriendo y bajarás a desayunar, sino no aguantarás ni para terminar esta gira…- le recriminó enfadado y soltándole aún más bruscamente de cómo lo había sujetado.

Refunfuñando, dejó a Bill contra la pared y observándole como cogía sus cosas para guardarlas en sus bolsillos. Era mejor irse de la habitación o terminarían a golpes, así que desapareció con un fuerte portazo tras de él.

-Si pudiese decírtelo, si reuniese todo el valor, creeme que no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos…- dijo mientras aún permanecía contra esa pared.- No es fácil explicar algo así. Aunque este dolor acabará conmigo…- murmuró casi en llanto antes de mirar su reloj.

Este marcaba las 8'55 e iría a desayunar al menos un poco. No quería que Tom volviese a comportarse con él de esa forma, porque en ese momento en el que sus cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro, sintió tantas ganas de besarle, que una segunda vez, quizás no serian posibles de detener.

**&**

En el comedor, Georg, Gustav y Tom estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. El bajista y el batería miraban a Tom sin atreverse a decirle nada mientras este jugaba con su móvil dándole mil y una vueltas sobre la mesa, esperando que por su bien, Bill bajase a desayunar si no quería que alguien subiese a bajarle de los pelos.

-¿Que miráis??- preguntó interesado al sentirse observado.

-No has probado casi nada de todo lo que pillaste…- dijo Gustav muy serio.

-Cuando venga Bill… que este idiota se quedará sin comer nada como no venga pronto…- contestó enfadado.

-¿Que os pasó a ti y a Bill?? ¿Os peleasteis??- preguntó Georg. Tom negaba sonriendo al escuchar esas preguntas.

-Creedme que cualquier cosa que haya pasado será mucho menos, de lo que le puedo hacer, como no venga a desayunar…- objetó Tom a la vez que Georg tragaba saliva. Esas palabras de amenaza le habían asustado, a pesar de que ni siquiera iban hacia él.

-¡Por suerte Bill no va a padecer tu furia!! - exclamó Gustav al ver que el moreno aparecía por la puerta del comedor y se levantaba para que este les viese.

El vocalista alcanzó a verles y se acercó mientras su gemelo permanecía cabizbajo. De sobra sabía que no quedaba casi nada para desayunar, así que a la vez que Bill se acercó, Tom puso su plato delante de su gemelo.

-Tom…- murmuró Bill mientras este se levantaba y se iba sin decir nada.

-No probó casi nada esperando a que vinieses y la verdad es que no queda casi nada…- explicó Georg causando que el vocalista mirase ese plato repleto de cosas.

Tom lo había llenado de lo que a él más le gustaba. Eso le demostraba que aún le conocía y que aunque el tiempo los distanciaba, seguía recordando todo sobre él. Así, sin dejar de pensar, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a probar nada cuando el de rastas regresó con 2 zumos y un par de pastas más. Colocando uno de esos vasos al lado de Bill y el otro delante suyo mientras se sentaba.

-No tenias por que preocuparte, ya te dije que tampoco tenía hambre…- argumentó sintiendo como Tom le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Come…- exigió el guitarrista haciéndole sentirse intimidado. Bill echó mano de su zumo sin decir nada más.

Al final de ese desayuno, Bill solo se había comido parte de este cuando los demás ya casi habían terminado. A él aun le quedaban algunas cosas cuando recordó que Tom adoraba esos bizcochos recubiertos de chocolate y rellenos de crema. Seguro que no se había comido ninguno con tal de dejárselos a él.

Tom comía como siempre bajo la mirada de Bill, ahora parecía que no pasaba nada, al menos eso les parecía a Gustav y Georg, quienes no comprendían como a penas 15 minutos antes, Tom amenazaba a un Bill ausente y ahora ambos comían tranquilamente. Uno al lado del otro como si no pasase nada.

-Aquí tienes…- dijo Bill colocando ese trozo de bizcocho en el plato del castaño.

-Bill…- murmuró su gemelo mirándole a los ojos- es tuyo, come tú que te hace más falta - argumentó terminando de beberse el zumo.

-No en serio, ya estoy lleno y se que es tu favorita. Por mi culpa no probaste ninguna y de eso estoy seguro. Por favor… cómetela tú…- continuó Bill mientras ambos se miraban y Tom terminaba por asentir y coger esa pasta de su plato. Verle asentir y aceptar lo que le había propuesto le provocó una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Tom alegre. Bill sentía que ese gracias recorría todo su cuerpo. Empezando por acariciar toda su piel y entrando y resonando hasta dentro de sus huesos.

-¡Las gracias te las doy yo! No hubiese desayunado nada a no ser por ti…- comentó nuevamente.

-Pues ya sabes… déjate de tonterías y a desayunar todos los días…- le exigió de nuevo su gemelo, esta vez más alegre.

-¡Es verdad… además el desayuno es la comida más importante del día!!- exclamó Georg con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sobre todo para ti, se te caería el mundo si te saltases el desayuno por un día…- comentó el batería burlándose de Georg.

-Piensa lo que quieras, aunque reconozco que tienes algo de razón…- asintió el bajista mientras todos reían y terminaban de desayunar.

Horas después, cruzarían el Atlántico con dirección a Estados Unidos. Les esperaba una gira muy larga, pero para Bill, cada una de las noches que pasarían allí podrían volverse aún más largas.

(Continuará…)


	3. Chapter 2

Dolor Silencioso

_Gracias por los reviews que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior!!_

_¡Akí os dejo el 2º capítulo!:P_

_(((Kazuu, tú tranquila que la historia se liará en breve! ¿Que te voy a contar que tu no sepas? xD)))_

_**Dolor Silencioso**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Durante el tiempo de conciertos en los EEUU, se alojaron en 3 hoteles diferentes. Parecía que alguien había escuchado sus ruegos ya que no compartieron habitación en ninguno de estos. Tal y como él había querido, había dormido solo o en la misma habitación que Gustav desde que pisaron América. Eso sí, fue el momento de recriminarse a él mismo si eso le sentaba mejor o peor. Pues cada vez que él y Gustav terminaban de arreglarse e iban a buscar a Tom y Georg, algo le carcomía por dentro.

-¿Ya estáis listos?- preguntó Gustav.

-Yo si, pero Tom aún duerme - contestó el bajista.

-Otra vez se fue de fiesta…- murmuró Bill un tanto apartado.

-No te equivocas, a penas vino hace una hora, no más…- contestó Georg observando como Bill miraba el reloj y calculaba.

-A las 7:30…, para variar- susurró sin esperar ser escuchado

-Más o menos…- gesticuló Georg con sus manos para apoyar lo que terminaba de decir.

-Es que me repatea… después me decía a mí que desayunase… cuando es evidente que él no tiene la más mínima intención- reprochó

-Yo opino exactamente lo mismo, vino muy bebido - comentó Georg mientras optaban por irse.

-Prefiero que te guardes ciertas explicaciones…- murmuró el vocalista

Abandonaron la habitación dejando solo a Tom, quien seguro que dormiría un buen rato más. Mientras tanto, ellos se dirigían al comedor.

Durante el desayuno, Bill cogió algunas cosas para Tom, igual que el guitarrista había hecho por él anteriormente. Y mientras Gustav y Georg habían decido ir a dar una vuelta antes de marcharse de la ciudad, él esperó unas horas, más o menos hasta las 12 de la mañana y se dirigió a la habitación que su gemelo compartía con el bajista.

En esas situaciones se ponía tan nervioso que ni el cuerpo le respondía, pero no tardó en llamar a la puerta. Esa primera vez no hubo respuesta, Tom estaría durmiendo como un lirón. Esperando un tiempo volvió a llamar y ahora harto de que llamasen, comenzaba a mosquearse al ver lo pesada que podía llegar a ser la gente.

-Joder… ¿Quien es el imbécil que está llamando??- preguntó enfadado mientras corría hacia la puerta- si ves que no te abren es porque están durmiendo ¿no?- preguntó abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con su gemelo sujetando una pequeña caja llena de pastas y galletas.

-Sé que soy un imbécil, no hace falta que me lo digas… - dijo mirándole fijamente antes de desviar su mirada hacia sus propias manos- …Aquí tienes, ya estamos en paz…- continuó tendiéndole esas pastas que había cogido y se fue corriendo.

-Bill…- murmuró arrepintiéndose por haberle insultado-… yo no lo hice como un favor… no tenías que ponerte así…

Tom pasó dentro de la habitación. Bill había pensando en él llevándole algo para desayunar y él había sentido que le fallaba de nuevo. Pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pesado? No hacía falta que le trajese nada, pues tampoco tenía hambre, más bien tenía un dolor de cabeza que consiguió tumbarlo en la cama durante unos minutos más.

Para cuando despertó, a penas 45 minutos más tarde, decidió encender la pequeña televisión que tenia justo delante de su cama. La que días antes, él y Georg, se habían jugado a suertes para poder ver la TV de manera más cómoda.

Cambiaba de canal tan rápidamente que para cuando veía un canal concreto, su mente le decía lo que sus retinas habían visto en el anterior. No había nada interesante, solo noticias que nunca acostumbraba a ver, algunas series conocidas y otras que no había visto en su vida, anuncios y más anuncios pero todo en inglés americano, para fastidiarlo aún más.

-Perfecto, a penas entiendo algo del inglés europeo, agarrate con este…- dijo en voz alta mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente al reconocer un canal de música que veía desde siempre. Había encontrado la Mtv, no era igual que la que veía en Alemania, pues ellos tenían su propia Mtv, pero los videos musicales eran casi los mismos que ya conocía.

Mientras veía algunos de esos videos y comenzaba a vestirse, desvió su mirada hacia la mesita donde había puesto las pastas que Bill le había llevado. Agradeció enormemente que gracias a su gemelo, tenia algo para llenar su estomago mientras se arreglaba. Al fin y al cabo, en pocos minutos volverían a llamar a su puerta para ir a comer. Y esta vez deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese Bill para pedirle disculpas por insultarle.

**&**

-¡Tom!! ¡Venga es hora de comer!- gritó alguien tras la puerta y mientras picaba fuertemente.

El castaño miró el reloj, eran casi las 2 del medio día. Se dirigió a la puerta para abrir a sabiendas de que esa no era la voz de Bill, sino la de Georg, aun así esperaba que su hermano estuviese ahí.

-Ya estoy…- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta mientras los chicos le observaban.

-¡Ya era hora no!- exclamó Gustav mirándole fijamente sin comprender por qué estaba tan ido. Pues el guitarrista lo único que hacía era buscar a Bill, aunque enseguida comprendió que no estaba cerca de ellos.

-Bajaron sin comentar nada. El castaño seguía a los demás y esperaba encontrarse a su gemelo en el restaurante, pero al llegar a una mesa vacía se extrañó.

-¿Y Bill??- preguntó interesado.

-El vino antes… y seguramente ya terminó de comer, porque no lo he visto…- respondió Georg.

-¿Por qué??

-No se… pero hace unas horas nos llamó, nos dijo que prefería estar solo sin explicarnos el por qué y colgó…- comentó Gustav

-Es raro, porque durante el desayuno estaba bien.- dijo el bajista incomodando a Tom.- Bueno… es Bill… así que dentro de lo que cabe estaba bien o eso parecía…- comentó nuevamente mientras Tom se hacía miles de preguntas a él mismo.

-¿Habéis discutido??- curioseó Gustav. Pues cada vez que alguno se mostraba así o cuando estaban juntos sin decirse nada, siempre formulaba la misma pregunta.

-No- negó Tom a desgana- …bueno, le contesté algo mal, pero no creía que eso le afectase tanto…

Después de comer pasearon los 3 mientras Bill llegó al hotel y decidió irse a cenar solo. No comprendía a Tom, ni le había llamado ni nada, así solo le demostraba lo poco que le importaba que se viesen y hablasen. Entonces, ¿Qué más daba si cenaban separados??

Al terminar de cenar fue hacia la habitación que compartía con Gustav y justo cuando iba a entrar, el batería salía de ella.

-¿Donde estabas??- preguntó.

-Estuve por ahí… por cierto, ya fui a cenar…- comentó Bill.

-Nosotros acabamos de llegar y ya nos íbamos hacia el comedor…- comentó Georg saliendo de su habitación igual que Gustav. Parecía que se habían reunido allí para hablar o a saber que, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el bajista iba acompañado de Tom, en quien se clavaron sus retinas- ¿Oye, estás bien?? ¿Por qué no nos esperaste para cenar??- preguntó Georg interesado y haciéndole volver en si.

-Ya os dije que prefería estar solo, ahora voy a descansar un rato y a escribir algunas canciones…- argumentó mientras pasaba por delante de Tom sin mirarle siquiera. Observarle y chocando con los ojos de su gemelo, lo único que hacía era sentir más dolor. El dolor de no poder tenerlo a su lado.

Comenzaría a escribir algunas ideas para nuevas canciones, pero… ¿Por qué cada palabra le recordaba a Tom?? Si escribía amor, se le aparecía la imagen de su gemelo, si escribía tristeza también, al igual que si utilizaba la palabra odio, el odio que ahora tenía hacia esas chicas que lo conseguían como él nunca podría.

Se durmió mientras escribía esas canciones y cerca de las 12 llegó Gustav, quien le despertó sin querer, aun así Bill decidió hacerse el dormido. El batería estaba hablando por teléfono y él vocalista no perdía detalle de esa conversación. En pocos minutos dedujo que la persona que había al otro lado no era otra que Tom.

-Pero tío… mañana regresamos a Alemania…- dijo Gustav.

(((No seas pesado, ya lo sé)))

-Pero… si te vas como ayer…- murmuró sin dejar nada claro- ¿Piensas volver a las 7 otra vez??- preguntó de nuevo.

(((Empiezas a recordarme a Bill)))

- Mira Tom… haz lo que quieras, pero encima como nos insultes por despertarte temprano… pienso tirarte de las rastras hasta arrancártelas…- continuó riendo

(((¡¡Atrévete a tocarme las rastas y te enseñaré para que otras cosas sirven las baquetas con las que tocas la batería, porque te las meto por el culo!!)))

-Vale, no te digo nada más- sabía que Tom no cumplía sus amenazas tal y como las decía, pero él tampoco le iba a pegar ningún tirón de pelos, solo era una forma irónica de hablar y contra la que el guitarrista ya estaba armado. – En fin… ¡por cierto! ¿Es la misma de ayer??- preguntó interesado.

(((¿Y eso que más te da?)))

-Es que está como un tren…

(((Necesitas una novia más que yo…)))

-No te lo voy a negar y ya no te entretengo más, será mejor que yo tb descanse, hasta mañana Tom…- terminó de conversar mientras Bill le escuchaba.

De nuevo Tom volvía a salir. Que poco le importaban sus amigos, solo salir y salir entraba en sus planes. Y para terminar, parecía que no había más opciones que terminar en la cama con cualquier tía que se le cruzaba.

A pesar de lo inevitable que le era dejar de pensar en Tom, no tardó en caer rendido. Sabía que le esperaba un vuelo muy largo hasta llegar a Berlín. Por fin a su país, aunque a penas tendría 1 día de descanso y después viajarían a Stuttgart donde realizarían actuaciones durante 3 días.

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando despertó. Gustav aún dormía pero a él ya le pesaban esas horas de sueño. Al fin y al cabo, aunque había sido en 2 turnos, había dormido más de 8 horas, así que se fue a darse un baño antes de salir a pasear por el hotel y esperar a que llegase la hora de desayunar.

Se dirigía lentamente hacia el ascensor y en el mismo momento en el que escuchaba el sonido que le avisaba de que ya estaba ahí, alguien apareció al abrirse las puertas. Odiaba ver esa imagen, esa imagen de un Tom entre ebrio y cansado de una larga noche en la que prefería no imaginar lo que habría pasado, al fin y al cabo se lo imaginaba.

-¿Estas son horas de volver??- preguntó mirando su reloj marcar casi las 7 de la mañana. Ante semejante pregunta, Tom se intentaba tapar los ojos con la visera de su gorra sin conseguir nada- …no te esmeres, no da más de sí… - comentó Bill consiguiendo que el de rastas le mirase.

-Déjame anda… estoy cansado…- dijo intentando irse a su habitación pero Bill le sujetó del brazo.

-¡Tom, por el amor de Dios!! ¿Pero es que no eres consciente de todo esto o que?- preguntó - ¿no eres consciente de que la banda somos los 4 y de que tenemos obligaciones como despertarnos temprano para coger un avión?

-¿Y tú no eres consciente de que tú eres tú y yo soy yo??- contestó enfadado mientras Bill empalidecía. ¿Con esa pregunta le había querido decir que no era nada para él?? Nuevamente una de esas extrañas sensaciones le invadieron, ese sentimiento le hizo soltarle del brazo mientras el castaño se iba a su habitación y le dejaba solo frente al ascensor.

-Ahora ya sí que te perdí…

**&**

Por fin estaban de vuelta en Berlín. Esa gira por EEUU le había agotado de una manera increíble, pero quizás no más que ese vuelo tan largo. Sin comer nada se encerró en su habitación y durmió hasta el día siguiente. Cuando despertó miró el reloj. Aún quedaban unas horas antes de volver a la carga, pero decidió aprovechar el tiempo. Se arreglaría, esperaría a los demás y después les tocaría irse, en avión, hacia Stuttgart.

Se alojarían en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad y a la vez no muy lejano del lugar del concierto, al que no tardaron en llegar acompañados de todos quienes les escoltaban en actuaciones y giras mientras esperaban a que les diesen las habitaciones. Nuevamente no pudo llamar sorpresa al que a él y a Tom compartiesen la misma. De nuevo los dos gemelos juntos… ¿Que le tocaría aguantar ahora?? Se preguntaba mientras les avisaban de que les comentarían todo lo relacionado con los 3 días de concierto.

Pocos minutos después David se los llevó a una sala que había al lado del Hall y se sentaron todos en el mismo sofá. Bill se sentó a un lado y Tom en el centro, espatarrado y causando que Georg y él tuviesen que sentarse en los brazos de ese sofá. Esta vez se trataba de un macroconcierto en el que cantarían una serie de canciones por días. No actuarían solos en ese escenario, lo compartirían con algunos de los mejores grupos del país, solistas y grupos que, en los últimos meses, habían creado todo un boom en su país natal. En definitiva, los que ocupaban los primeros puesto en las listas de radio y de ventas de Alemania.

(Continuará…)

_**N/A:**__ Perdonarme la poca materia que se cuenta en este capítulo…ó.ò _

_La causa es que estoy dividiendo toda la historia y algunos caps me salen largísimos y otros cortísimos, pero es que en algunos no quiero dejar algo a medias por si me surge algún contratiempo y me paso algún tiempo sin poder subir algo nuevo. Pliz perdonarme…_

_¡Podéis dejarme rewievs si queréis!! _

_Küsses y gracias a todos los que leáis hasta akí, ¡a los que no pues tb!!_


	4. Chapter 3

Dolor silencioso

_Hallo!!_

_¡Aprovecho que hoy es el cumple de los Twins y subo capítulo!! Xd_

_De nuevo gracias por los reviews :D_

_**N/A:**__ Weno, como prometí esta no es la típica historia, empiezan los líos…_

_Pues no tenía muchos pensamientos de subirla hasta que una amiga me convenció de hacerlo. En serio, te doy las Gracias por los ánimos y por todos tus reviews!! _

_Küsses!!_

_**Dolor silencioso**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Una vez en sus habitaciones, se arreglaron lo mínimo. Los del staff no tardaron en avisarles de que todo estaba listo para el traslado al lugar del concierto, así que con sus gorras y gafas de sol salieron a la calle para subirse en la furgoneta plateada que les llevaría a ese enorme terreno donde actuarían. Un grandioso parque rodeado por árboles y en el que se encontraba un escenario enormemente grande, al menos esa sensación le dio a Bill mientras lo veía a lo lejos sin darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados por fans. Las que a su vez parecían ser el centro de atención para Tom, Georg y Gustav.

-¡Vienen todas a por nosotros!- dijo Tom riendo.

-Bueno… por ahí escuché que no somos el único grupo de chicos…- comentó Georg.

-¿A que te refieres?? ¡Yo no escuché nada de eso!!- preguntó Gustav

-Tu que vas a escuchar, si parece que vas dormido todo el tiempo…- comentó el bajista dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

-Gracias… - le soltó el batería con ironía. -¿Quien es ese grupo de chicos del que habláis?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Va, ya los verás…- respondió el bajista mientras Tom reconocía una de esas pancartas que no iba dedicada a Tokio Hotel, si no a un grupo que también era muy famoso en Alemania desde hacía más de un año.

-Da igual… nosotros somos mejores…- comentó Tom.

-¡Pues sí!, ¿Verdad Bill??- le preguntó Georg girándose hacia atrás para verle

-¿Bill??- preguntó Gustav, también interesado en esa pregunta que le había hecho su compañero, mientras Tom miraba a su gemelo. Bill seguía metido de pleno en sus pensamientos, en algo que ninguno de los demás sabía.

-¡Bill, Idiota! Te están hablando…- exclamó Tom y Bill le miró enfadado.

-Olvídame…- contestó al sentirse insultado.

-Tom…- murmuró Gustav en señal de que ese insulto le había sobrado.

-¿Que quieres?? ¿Está alelao no lo ves??- preguntó acercándose a Gustav sin que el resto se enterase.

-Vale que está raro… en eso te doy la razón, ¡pero no te pases tampoco!- respondió a la vez que se detenían y les hacían salir de la furgoneta para entrar en los camerinos. Allí terminarían de maquillarles y retocar su vestimenta.

Nada más entrar en los camerinos, pudieron ver a casi todos los cantantes que iban a actuar donde ellos. Serian unos de los primeros, así que les tocaba arreglarse en breve. No habrían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando ya estaban por ellos y cuando llegó un grupo de 5 chicos que se les quedaron mirando.

-Vaya… e aquí los que tenían que hacernos sombra…- murmuró Tom. Gustav y Georg se giraron a verlos pero Bill seguía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras le peinaban.

-Son los Cinema… ¿Vamos a compartir escenario con ellos??- preguntó Gustav mientras Georg asentía y Tom se reía. Sin duda estaba planeando cualquier cosa.

El castaño, que ya estaba listo, no tardó en levantarse a la vez que el grupo de chicos pasaban por delante de ellos. Su intención no era menos que entorpecerles el camino mientras Bill observaba lo que su hermano estaba haciendo

-Si quieres vigila por donde caminas…- dijo Yu al ver que Tom había actuado a cosa hecha.

-¿Que pasa contigo?- preguntó Tom sin ningún miedo al ver que Yu se crujía los dedos.

-Yu…- dijo Strify acercándose y parando al guitarrista de su banda.- déjalo… vamos que tenemos prisa…- continuó sin darse cuenta de que la mirada de Bill estaba clavada en él. Strify había evitado que él mismo se metiese en una pelea al ver que su gemelo podría salir escarmentado de ella.

-La próxima vez vigila lo que haces…- dijo Yu volviendo la mirada hacia el de rastras que aún se burlaba de él.

-Ya basta Yu… no hagamos de esto una guerra ¿Vale?- preguntó Strify mientras se lo llevaba de allá y ambos grupos quedaban en los lados opuestos de la sala.

-¿No te diste cuenta de que el estúpido ese lo hizo como ofensa?- preguntó el guitarrista de los Cinema mientras su compañero le miraba sin responder, solo le demostraba que pasaba de todo y eso debía de hacer él también.

-Strify tiene razón, nunca nos hemos cruzado con ellos, ni hablado, la gente habla de que nos llevamos mal y nunca nos insultamos. No hagas que las peleas empiecen ahora…- comentó Lumi consiguiendo que Yu bajase la cabeza.

-¡Bueno, a arreglarnos porque salimos después de ellos!- exclamó Kiro a la vez que todos asentían

Enseguida llamaron a los Tokio para actuar y salieron bajo la miraba de los demás. Tom se quedó algo rezagado de su grupo y justo cuando pasaban por delante de sus "rivales", como si tuviesen un radar para detectarse, los guitarristas de ambas bandas se miraron con desprecio. Tom burlándose de Yu, quien se disponía a levantarse de ahí para ponerle en su lugar pero algo le detuvo y evitó que se levantase al ver la cara de enfado que Strify tenía.

-Cálmate…- susurró Strify. Yu no dijo nada.

-No se yo como acabará esto de intentar llevarnos bien…- dijo Lumi.

-¿Pero eso que mas da?- preguntó Shin interesado.

-Yo no se… pero con esto que dicen de que las dos bandas no nos podemos ni ver… - comentó Kiro.

En seguida terminaron con ellos y decidieron prepararse tras el escenario. Bill y los suyos ya llevaban unos minutos tocando y aún seguían cantando. A juzgar por las canciones que ahora estaban cantando, aún les quedaban unas cuantas.

Yu mientras tanto y harto de tener que observar a sus rivales y que su vista principal era Tom, se alejó un par de metros de sus compañeros y cogió su propia guitarra. Prefería ensayar sus canciones que ver a ese tío que le había alterado los nervios.

Kiro le estaba observando. Sabía que Yu tenía un ego muy fuerte y un carácter que nadie podía cambiar a menos que diese su brazo a torcer, así que se acercó a él.

-Es difícil, pero solo tenemos que pasar de ellos…- comentó Kiro consiguiendo que el guitarrista le mirase.

-Si Strify no hubiese estado ahí te juro que le hubiese roto los morros a ese tío…- comentó Yu mientras tocaba su guitarra con tanta rabia que rompía una cuerda. Por suerte no la iba a necesitar en ese concierto.

-Anda, aleja esa mala leche porque al final tendrás que utilizar la que esta tocando Tom…- bromeó.

-Ya solo me falta eso…- dijo como si nada.

**_&_**

Había llegado el momento más especial, en el que debían de cantar Durch den Monsun mientras todas esas chicas del público brincaban, gritaban y lloraban al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos adoraban eso, sobre todo el sentir que idolatraban su música, pero ¿Que era lo que Bill sentía realmente??. A veces le daba la sensación de que la gente comprendía lo que él sentía, el dolor que albergaba dentro de él, pero no tardaba en poner los pies en el suelo y recordaba que eso no era más que lo que la gente llamaba "fenómeno fan". Pensando eso terminó la canción y enseguida se despidieron del público. Tom abandonó el escenario por la derecha al igual que Georg y Gustav, pero Bill se fue hacia el lado izquierdo después de reconocer a alguien.

-Gracias por evitar que Tom se metiese en líos…- dijo Bill dirigiéndose a Strify

-No lo hice por Tom… lo hice por las bandas…- comentó el rubito mientras Bill sonreía cabizbajo.

-Lo se… pero te las doy igual, no me gusta ver como pegan a mi hermano…- comentó observando que Tom y los demás le miraba. No tardó en ir hacia ellos.

Los chicos se miraron durante unos minutos sin comprender nada, no sabían ni que decirse hasta que Kiro hizo alguno de sus comentarios.

-Bueno… a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta que peguen a otro de la banda ¿Verdad?- preguntó Kiro.

-Evidentemente…- contestó Shin.

-Debe de ser eso… pero así como Tom es un gallito, este es bien rarito… no los entiendo…- dijo Yu echándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Tú déjales… e intentemos llevarnos bien, ¿Vale??- preguntó Strify a la vez que se les acercaba a ellos un grupo que les preparaba para salir. Pocos minutos después aparecían en ese escenario bajo la mirada de miles de fans.

¿¿Cuantas iban a por ellos?? Se preguntó Strify recordando las incontables pancartas con el nombre de Tokio Hotel que habían durante la actuación de estos y que ahora habían desaparecido.

Comenzaron a presentarse cuando de pronto aparecían algunas pancartas que ahora les brindaban todo el apoyo a ellos. Era evidente de que a fans ya estaban al por igual, quizás no eran tan famosos y conocidos como Bill y los suyos en el resto de Europa, pero en su país natal, eran casi tan reconocidos. Ahora dejando de lado todo eso, comenzaron su actuación y terminaron de cantar a los 30 minutos. El tiempo que llenaba cada artista teniendo en cuenta que cantarían durante 3 días seguidos.

**_&_**

Ahora llegaba el momento en el que los trasladarían al hotel. No les había dado tiempo de ir antes del concierto ya que debido a varias actuaciones y entrevistas en ciudades cercanas, habían llegado justos para actuar. Mientras ellos actuaban, les habían acercado todo su equipaje para las únicas 2 noches que pasarían allí.

Nada más llegar, subieron a los ascensores para dirigirse a las habitaciones que les habían designado. Strify iba refunfuñando mientras subían por ese enorme y lujoso ascensor, pero a pesar de eso se quejaba.

-¿Por qué soy yo quien tiene que estar solo??- preguntó Strify.

-Eso digo yo…- dijo Yu siguiéndole la corriente- yo ocuparía ese lugar que tu no utilizarás…- continuó.

-En serio… odio que cuando estamos de gira me pongan solo en una habitación y encima doble...- dijo Strify mientras Kiro reía- ¿Para que leches ponen 2 camas si solo duermo yo??

-Si fuese una suite individual ya no te importaría ¿No??- preguntó el bajista golpeándole ligeramente en el estomago.

-¡Por supuesto que no!!- contestó visualizando esa enorme suitte a su gusto.

-Anda deja de soñar, ¡La realidad es otra muy diferente!- exclamó Kiro riendo.

-Mierda… pero por soñar…- comentó Strify en el preciso instante en que el ascensor avisaba de que habían llegado y se abrían las puertas. Ahí, de frente, estaban Tom, Bill, Gustav y Georg.

Unos no salieron del ascensor, y por su parte, los otros no se apartaron para dejar salir. Solo se miraban sin decir nada, observando fijamente los movimientos de los contrarios.

-Yo me largo por las escaleras…- dijo Tom marchándose mientras Bill le miraba.

-Tom!!- exclamó.

-Voy con él… a ver que le pasa…- dijo Gustav a la vez que Georg asentía y le seguía.

-Georg!!- exclamó quedándose completamente solo ante sus supuestos rivales.

-Bill seguía mirando hacia los suyos y Strify y su banda comenzaron a salir del ascensor.

-¿Que te parece si intentamos llevarnos bien?- preguntó Strify bajo la mirada del moreno, quien después de mirarle directamente a los ojos asintió.

-Está bien… que Tom sea así de vez en cuando no significa que todos lo seamos…- contestó mientras Yu, que estaba al tanto, se preguntaba como podrían ser tan diferentes para ser gemelos.

-Nosotros nunca nos hemos peleado… así que dejemos de hacer pensar a quienes nos siguen, que hay rivalidad entre nosotros… es algo que me repatea- comentó en el mismo instante que Bill le tendía la mano y él hacía lo mismo.- bueno… será mejor que vayas con ellos, no creo que te vayan a esperar para irse de fiesta.

-De todas formas, si no me esperasen tampoco me molestaría quedarme a solas en la habitación…- dijo Bill yéndose en el ascensor bajo la mirada de todos.

-Con la de hoteles que hay en Stuttgart y nos toca el mismo que a ellos…- dijo Yu con semblante serio y de brazos cruzados, pero las miradas del resto le hicieron cambiar lo que terminaba de decir. - No le entiendo…- continuó – no, mejor… no entiendo a ninguno…- repitió provocando que Shin se riese sin poder evitarlo y Lumi le diese una colleja en la cabeza - ¡Es verdad, son raros!!- exclamó mientras seguían adelante.

-No son raros, pero a él le preocupa algo…- comentó Strify.

-No se como llegaste a esa conclusión pero bueno… ahora vamos a descansar, que ya nos toca ¿No crees??- preguntó Kiro bostezando a la vez que Strify asentía sonriendo.- ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿No deberías de estar triste?- preguntó volviendo a la conversación que habían dejado a medias.

-Desde luego que eres malo… - susurró Strify mirándole fijamente de reojo- pero… ¡Es que no quiero una habitación doble para mi solo!!- exclamó sollozando en broma para darle más drama a la situación.

-Va, solo son 2 días, lo soportarás.

-No te sabría decir…- murmuró Strify.

-¡Hacemos una cosa!- dijo Kiro.

-Me das miedo...

-Si hoy lo pasas mal mañana me voy contigo. De todas formas Yu no te deja dormir tranquilo…- explicó Kiro.

-Ya se… casi que tu tienes más mala suerte… - rió a carcajadas bajo la mirada de desprecio de Kiro- ¡Ya te diré!- continuó llegando a su habitación.

-¡Hasta mañana Strify!!- exclamó Kiro, alegre, mientras pasaba con Yu a la habitación que compartían.

Todos se fueron a dormir tranquilamente después de varios días agotadores. Incluso ese día había sido de lo más angustioso y estresante debido a las diferentes entrevistas que habían hecho cerca de esa ciudad.

**_&_**

Ya estaban en sus habitaciones cuando Bill llegó al Hall donde le esperaban sus 3 compañeros. Todos observándole al salir del ascensor.

-¿Que?? ¿Haciendo buenas migas con tus "rivales"?- preguntó Tom riendo en broma pero sin poder evitar que Bill se lo tomase a mal.

-Al menos intentaré llevarme bien con ellos… porque que yo recuerde no nos han dicho nada malo ni molestado nunca…- respondió mientras Gustav y Georg se preparaban por si tenían que separarles de tirones de pelo o puñetazos.

-Vale ya… dejemos la bronca aquí y decidamos donde ir- dijo el bajista.

-Yo paso de ir…- comentó Bill.

-¿Y eso?? ¿Te han invitado a ver una peli?- preguntó Tom acercándose a él y rodeándolo como si Bill fuese su presa y él el depredador- …porque con eso de que no bajaste con nosotros y con lo que tardaste, te dio tiempo a hacer planes para toooodos estos días…- comentó deteniéndose justo delante de su gemelo y manteniendo su mano sobre el hombro de este.

-¿Por qué eres así? Te odio cuando actúas de esta forma…- comentó provocando que Tom se fuese con los demás y se dirigiese hacia la salida del hotel.

-Bill anda vente…- comentó Gustav.

-Dame una buena razón para ir…

-Aunque sea para que hablemos… se que algo te preocupa, si quieres me lo puedes contar…- comentó Gustav mientras Bill asentía pero de antemano sabía que no explicaría nada.

Durante el rato en el que estuvieron de fiesta, Bill estuvo sentado en la barra junto a Gustav, quien estaba a su lado por si Bill se atrevía a explicarle algo, pero no hubo manera. Ni con pinzas podría haberle sacado nada de lo que el moreno pensaba, así que dando por perdida esa esperada conversación decidió irse a divertirse. Al fin y al cabo el vocalista estaba entretenido, solo se limitaba a pensar en Tom y en que se estaba acercando a los rivales de este, ¿Pero para el mismo quien era su autentico rival?? ¿Ese grupo o alguien que le hacía sentirse inexistente??

Gracias a que al día siguiente volverían a actuar, debían volver pronto al hotel, así que aunque ya eran más de las 4, Tom tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de quedarse un rato más en ese garito. En otro momento sería.

(Continuará…)

_¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Si es así dejar reviews pq después de subirlo creo que taré de los nervios…: s_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hallo!!_

_Sorry por todos estos días sin actualizar. Ya tenía todo el fic escrito y tuve un problema con el pc, que me hizo perder todo! __Por otra parte, gax por los reviews! Espero no volver a estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar y que no os siente mal nada de lo que acontecerá de akí en adelante… :)_

_Antes de dejaros con el fic, deciros que Tom es malo, o parece serlo... y no lo niego, pero tiene su lógica... :P_

_Küsses to everybody!!_

_PD 1: Kazuuu, danke por leerlos todos y por tus reviews!! Soy un desastre y lo admito, pero he tomado nota de tus consejos, PENDRIVE!!xD_

_PD 2: Lyra!! Gax por los ánimos y por estar siempre ahí!! Ña, me faltó de tu empujón para animarme a públicar este fic!! Ya conoces mi miedo... :S_

* * *

_**Dolor Silencioso**_

_**Capítulo 4 **_

Bill despertó pronto a pesar de que se habían acostado muy tarde. Eran las 10 de la mañana, tarde para desayunar y aún faltaban unas horas hasta la comida, así que se pondría el bañador e iría a la piscina. No tenía planeado despertar a nadie y menos a Tom. No quería volver a escuchar ningún otro insulto.

Para cuando llegó a la piscina cubierta, dejó su toalla y sus zapatillas playeras en un lado. Al otro lado de la piscina, alejados de la multitud, conversaba un pequeño grupo de chicos que no se esperaba tener cerca.

-Se está genial en este hotel…- dijo Strify.

-Hoy genial… cualquiera diría que eras tú el que ayer casi lloraba por tener que dormir solo…- comentó Kiro con cara de pillo.

-¡Eso es algo muy diferente¡ Una cosa es dormir solo y otra es pasarlo bien - exclamó mientras todos reían y Kiro se acercaba a él

-Anda… vamos a bucear- exclamó zambullendose. Strify no tardó en imitarle.

Buceaban siempre por el mismo lado, donde solamente estaban ellos o la gente que buscaba relajarse lejos de niños que saltaban sin miramientos de que hubiese alguien en el agua. Adoraban pasar las horas buceando y jugando a quien aguantaba más rato sin respirar, pero entre trampas, aún no habían podido decidirlo.

-Eres un tramposo…- comentó Kiro.

-¿Y por qué soy tramposo? ¿No será que aguantamos lo mismo?- preguntó mirando a Kiro, con los ojos medio cerrados.

-¡No, no sé, pero no!- exclamó antes de tirarse hacia atrás y hacer el pino bajo el agua mientras Strify reconocía a alguien. No era difícil ver a Bill.

Observó como el moreno se zambullía en el agua y ese no era el lugar más indicado, los niños no paraban de lanzarse gritando.

-¡Espera, ahora vengo!!- exclamó nada más ver que el bajista asomaba la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa??- preguntó Kiro.

-¡No nada, espérame un momento!!- exclamó mientras se sumergía y Kiro le seguía con la mirada viendo que esos niños iban a saltar con sus colchonetas.

Bill iba por debajo del agua cuando alguien le cogió y le llevó al borde poco antes de notar como saltaban en ese mismo lugar. Al salir reconoció a quien le había salvado. El flequillo de Strify le tapaba la parte izquierda de la cara y no tardó en apartarlo bajo la mirada de Bill a quien le entraron unas enormes ganas de abrazarle, quizás por salvarle.

-Ten más cuidado… en esta zona de la piscina saltan como Kamikazes…

-Gra…gracias…- comentó mirando a los ojos del rubito.

-No hay de que, pero vigila para la próxima vez, alguien tan importante en Alemania y conocido en medio mundo debería de tener más cuidado…- comentó. Sus miradas volvían a cruzarse cuando Tom y los demás llegaban.

No sabía a ciencia cierta donde podría haber ido Bill, pero presentía que andaba cerca de él. En poco tiempo lo localizó como si llevase un radar, pero cerca de su objetivo había algo que le hacía ponerse de mal humor. ¿Por qué se enfadaba tanto al ver a Strify hablando con su hermano? Sentía que quería ir hacia allá y darles una paliza a los 2; a uno por acercarse a su hermano y al otro por no saber elegir mejor a sus amistades.

-¡Está allí!- exclamó Gustav señalando con el dedo.

-¡Sip!- afirmó Georg. Tom no se pronunció, solo observaba sin perder detalle.

Se sonreían, se miraban mientras hablaban, le estaban matando por dentro y la rabia le hizo cerrar tan fuerte sus puños que por un momento creía que se le iba a romper cada hueso de sus manos por pequeño que fuese. Pero aunque le parecía que existía muy poca distancia entre su hermano y ese otro, no tardaron en separarse.

Bill se volvió a quedar solo, mientras Strify regresaba al lado de su compañero. Kiro se había asustado tanto que le cantaría las 40 ahora que ya le tenía delante.

-A ti te voy a decir yo donde nadar…- comentó Kiro provocando que Strify se sumergiese otra vez y Kiro le sacase.- ¿Y si te hubiese caído alguien encima?

-¡No me sermonees, ya viste que no pasó nada!!- exclamó Strify.

-Jugar a héroes, a veces, no trae buenas consecuencias…- afirmó Kiro mientras Strify asentía dándole la razón como a los locos y agarrandole del bañador sin que este se diese cuenta. No tardó en tirar hacia abajo causando que este se sumergiese con él y aguantase su bañador para terminar saliendo los dos a flote.

-¿Se te quitaron las ganas de sermonearme??- preguntó Strify riendo a carcajadas a la vez que Kiro le miraba enfadado. Tanto que daba miedo.

-¡A ti si te voy a quitar yo el bañador!!- exclamó Kiro mientras Strify se metía en el agua buceando y Kiro le seguía para alcanzarlo, pero cuando el vocalista se dirigió hacia el resto de la banda, le esperó bajo el agua y salieron juntos.

-Será otro día que me pilles desprevenido…- murmuró Strify travieso.

-Si, vigila… en la próxima piscina podrías pasar mucha vergüenza…- comentó mientras Strify le metía la cabeza bajo el agua y al salir le tiraba del pelo.

-¡Aus nooo, el pelo nooo!!- exclamó el vocalista.

-Por ahora estamos en paz…- comentó.

-¿En paz? El tirón de pelo que me diste duele, lo que yo te hice no…

-A veces la vergüenza es peor…- murmuró Kiro mientras todos reían al verles.

No era un secreto que entre ambos había una gran amistad, tanto que parecían hermanos a ojos de quienes ya les conocían. La complicidad que había entre ellos, era mucho mayor que la que el resto del grupo podría tenerse entre ellos.

Bill permanecía cerca del borde, observándoles pero pensando en todo lo que le atormentaba cuando los demás se acercaron a él.

-¡Madrugaste hoy!- exclamó Georg.

-Un poco… estaba cansado de dormir y prefería venirme a la piscina…

-Nosotros estábamos igual. Tom quiso venir aquí a pasar el rato - explicó Gustav.

-Es con estas cosas que demostráis que sois gemelos… ¡Parece que pensáis lo mismo!- exclamó Georg. Bill se quedó pensativo a cerca de ese comentario.

¿Tom pensaría de él lo mismo que él mismo pensaba hacia Tom?? Se preguntaba mientras su gemelo miraba, inquieto, hacia todos lados.

-Parece que si pero ya estoy pensando en irme… por aquí no hay chicas- dijo el de rastas haciendo que Bill bajase la mirada. Estaba claro que no pensaba igual.

-¡Anda tío, no creo que lo digas enserio!!- soltó Gustav tirándole agua.

-¡Es que es muy aburrido!!- suspiró- Bill, tú seguro que no te aburres, tienes con quien hablar…- dijo zambulléndose y largándose de su lado. El moreno se quedó de piedra mirando a sus amigos. Al igual que él, tampoco entendían nada.

-Cada día me preocupa más…- comentó Bill antes de mirar a Gustav, quien ya buscaba tema para hablar y hacer más ameno el rato hasta la comida.

Tom se había apartado un poco del resto. ¿Por qué odiaba esa situación? ¿Por qué no podía ni ver a su hermano tan cerca de ese tío? Le daba rabia que fuesen sus rivales, pero más rabia le daba Strify en esos momento!! No quería que se le acercase a Bill.

**&**

De nuevo habían regresado al enorme escenario y esta vez cantarían en distinto orden a la noche anterior. Esa noche Cinema cerrarían el concierto mientras que Tokio serían primeros, algo que alegró a Tom, así no tendría que volver a cruzarse con ninguno de esos y menos con Yu y Strify, a quienes no podía ni ver aunque ahora, ese desprecio, era más pronunciado con el vocalista.

Bill y los suyos, se fueron al hotel nada más terminar su actuación, aunque para variar habría fiesta o esos planes tenia Tom. Bill, estaba sentado en los asientos centrales de esa furgoneta en la que ya estaban cansados de subir y nada más escuchar el plan de Tom para esa noche, negó con la cabeza. ¿Como era posible que Tom solo pensase en salir? ¿Es que en su cabeza no existía nada más que la fiesta? A Tom siempre le habían gustado las juergas, pero con el paso del tiempo se superaba cada vez más.

Nada más llegar al Hall del hotel, Tom se entretuvo con una chica que se acercó a él, algo que no asombró a ninguno de los demás, pues terminaron subiendo a sus habitaciones mientras Bill prefería olvidar que su gemelo se había quedado atrás.

-Tom no para…- murmuró Gustav dentro del ascensor mientras Bill se apoyaba contra el cristal y se miraba a los ojos. Exactamente iguales a los de Tom.

-Tienes razón… Bill, tu entenderás a tu hermano ¿No?- preguntó Georg. Esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza y dejó de mirarse para mirar a los demás.

-Parece que hace tiempo que dejamos de entendernos…- comentó mientras se detenía el ascensor y salía de este pasando entremedios de sus compañeros.

-¿Que le habrá picado a este?- preguntó Georg- mejor dicho a los dos…

-No se… pero ya llevan un tiempo ¿No crees?

-Si, demasiado…- asintió saliendo acompañado por Gustav y siguiendo a Bill. Al fin y al cabo, la habitación de estos estaba justo en frente de la de los gemelos.

Tom tardó cosa de 15 minutos en subir. El tiempo suficiente para que Bill saliese al balcón durante unos minutos y después pasase dentro de la habitación para tumbarse en su cama. Encendió la televisión pero no llegó a responder cuando sintió que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta. Era Tom y no estaba solo. Venía acompañado por la misma chica con la que se había quedado hablando.

-Bill… ¿Te importaría irte de la habitación esta noche?- preguntó Tom con todo el morro del mundo. Bill, incrédulo, se levantó y se le puso delante.

-¿Eres imbécil?? ¿Me echas para acostarte con una tía?- preguntó indignado.

-Mira Bill… no me toques las narices…

-¿Quien se las está tocando a quien?- preguntó mientras Tom se pegaba a él.

-¡Ahora mismo tú, así que vete con Georg y Gustav! O mejor aún… vete con Strify, seguro que no le importa…- comentó dejando boquiabierto a Bill.

-Sabes perfectamente que quien toca las narices aquí eres tú, no piensas en lo que haces… ¡Y sí! Me voy pero no a donde tu te crees, me iré con Georg y Gustav, veo que ellos me comprenden mejor…- Se fue y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Nada más salir al pasillo se tambaleó abatido y calló al suelo apoyado contra la pared. Le fue inevitable echarse a llorar, Tom le había hecho daño de nuevo. ¿Donde estaba el Tom que de pequeño le decía que era lo más importante de su vida y a quien defendía en el colegio? Evidentemente ya no era esa persona tan importante y cada vez se lo demostraba más a menudo causándole unas terribles punzadas en el pecho. Mientras Tom estaba con esa chica en la habitación, él permanecía sentado en ese frío pasillo con su mano derecha sobre el pecho, sintiendo que iba a explotarle de dolor de un momento a otro. Así pasaría más de 30 minutos hasta sentir que sus ojos se calmaban y no le quedaban lágrimas. Entonces llamaría débilmente a la puerta de sus compañeros.

-Bill, ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Gustav al abrir la puerta.

-Tom se trajo a esa chica a la habitación y me echó…- dijo riendo irónicamente.

-Tom se está pasando… esto no se hace…- comentó el batería.

-¿Pero por qué le dejaste? – preguntó Georg.

-¿Que querías que hiciese? Sabes como se las gasta y yo no puedo negarle nada...

-Nosotros habíamos pensado en salir un rato e ir al bar de en frente ¿Te apuntas?- le preguntó el batería- así te olvidas de esto…

-Yo… no me apetece…- murmuró Bill casi sin ganas.

-¿En ese caso no salimos no??- le preguntó Gustav a Georg.

-¡Claro que no!!- respondió el bajista enérgicamente.

-Ni hablar, no os quedéis aquí por mi culpa…- comentó Bill.

-¡Anda tío, un amigo va por encima de todo!- exclamó Georg dándole ánimos.

-En serio, si os quedáis aquí por mi culpa, aún me sentiré peor...

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Gustav mientras Bill asentía.

-Entonces quédate aquí, como si fuese tu habitación- dijo Georg. Bill negó.

-Mejor iré a dar una vuelta por el hotel… me aturde estar entre 4 paredes…

Georg y Gustav aceptaron y se fueron. Bill se quedó deambulando por el hotel a pesar de que estos le habían ofrecido su habitación, pero ya se había negado, sería capaz de pasar la noche en cualquier lado o incluso sin dormir. Eran las 0:30 de la noche cuando se sentó en el largo y moderno sofá que había justo al lado del ascensor. Sería un buen lugar para pasar la noche, ¿Pero que pensaría la gente al verle ahí durmiendo?

**&**

Strify y los suyos ya habían actuado y les llevaban hacia el hotel, a penas estaban a unos 15 minutos de este y ya estaban pensando en los planes para esa noche.

-¿Que os parece salir de fiesta?- preguntó Yu.

-Ya está el rey de la fiesta…- murmuró Kiro sin que Yu se enterase de lo que había dicho pero se interesase en ello.

-¡Aquí nos enteramos todos!- exclamó poco antes de que todos riesen.- ¿Bueno, vamos de fiesta??- preguntó nuevamente.

-¡Por mi vale!- exclamó Shin. Lumi no tardó en asentir.

-Yo prefiero descansar…- comentó Strify.

-Yo también, ya iré otro día. Total…con Yu nunca termina la fiesta- rió infantil.

Entre burlas llegaron al hotel y mientras unos se iban otros subían a sus habitaciones en la misma planta que estaban los Tokio, pero Bill ya llevaba unos minutos en el mirador.

-Si te soy sincero, no tengo sueño…- dijo Strify.

-Yo tampoco, pero hoy no me apetecía salir...

-Me iré un rato a pensar al mirador…- comentó Strify- ¿Vienes?

-¡Sintiéndolo mucho yo me quedaré aquí!- Strify puso cara de pena- ¡Eso sí, si no tengo sueño y me apetece hablar me paso por tu habitación!- exclamó sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero dame más de 5 minutos... ¡Que te conozco!

-¡En tal caso iría en cosa de 1 hora!- exclamó – No te imagino haciendo los 100 metros vuelta en el mirador- dijo riendo antes de que ambos se despidiesen.

Strify no tardó en llegar al mirador y dirigirse a las enormes ventanas. Era uno de los hoteles más altos y nada le impedía buenas vistas incluso de noche. Caminaba viendo lo que le rodeaba cuando se encontró a alguien sentado contra una de esas ventanas.

-¿Bill??- preguntó agachándose mientras el moreno le miraba con ojos llorosos.

-Hallo Strify…- exclamó Bill levantándose rápidamente y preocupando a Strify.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó bajo la mirada vidriosa de Bill.

-No- dijo sin conseguir ninguna credibilidad.

-A juzgar por como llevas el maquillaje, yo diría que no estás tan bien…

-La verdad es que…- comentó sin terminar la frase y angustiando más al rubio.

-Si quieres puedes contármelo…- dijo poco antes de que Bill agachase la cabeza.

-Son tonterías, pero ¿Que sentirías si la persona a la que más aprecias, está a tu lado en todo momento y aún así te da la sensación de que le eres indiferente?

Strify le miró fijamente. Estaba sentado frente a él y aunque comprendía lo que decía no era capaz de ponerse en su situación, pues a él nunca le había pasado nada así. Ser invisible para alguien solo demostraba de qué clase de persona se trataba. Estaba seguro de que si esa persona era tan importante, en ese caso, podría llegar a doler de verdad…

-La verdad es que no es algo que agrade a nadie… ¿Es alguien muy especial?

-La persona a quien más quiero…- murmuró apartando su mirada. Strify no pudo evitar pensar en alguna chica que le habría roto el corazón.

-Si esa chica te hace sentir invisible es que no vale la pena…

-Tom no es así…- dijo Bill. Se le había escapado algo que no quería decir y ahora era tarde para negar. Miró a un Strify asombrado a la vez que él mismo se tapaba la boca. Ya no había vuelta atrás, lo dicho, dicho estaba.

-Tom… ¡En ese caso le quieres como a un hermano!- exclamó Strify.

-Yo ya no se… estoy confuso, le quiero y el me aparta, hoy sin más me echó de la habitación para estar con una chica…- en fin no se por qué te cuento esto…

-¿Y donde dormirás?

-No se, este no parece un mal lugar…- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Tu estás loco… es tu habitación!!- exclamó Strify.

-Déjalo… no pasa nada… no quiero dormir en esa habitación…- Strify, por alguna extraña razón, estaba convencido de que el moreno sentía algo mucho más grande hacia su gemelo. Y teniendo en cuenta que se negaba a dormir en su habitación, no estaba de más ayudarle.

-¡Vente a mi habitación entonces!- exclamó mientras Bill le miraba.

-No quiero molestarte…- contestó triste a la propuesta del rubito.

-¡En absoluto! ¡Me sobra una cama! cogieron 3 habitaciones dobles y me tocó dormir solo en una…- explicó Strify- no seas tonto, vente y así hablamos.

- Está bien…- asintió Bill mirándole fijamente. No podría pasarle nada peor…

(Continuará…)


	6. Chapter 5

_Hallo again!! :)_

_De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic y dejáis reviews!! La verdad es que me encanta encontrarme con vuestros comentarios, es algo que se agradece y más teniendo en cuenta que desde un principio no me atrevía a subirla por varias cosas. La principal era por las dos bandas que aparecen, pq hay mucha gente a quien no les gustan Cinema Bizarre y hablan de ellos como la copia de Tokio Hotel. Pues la verdad es que yo conozco a ambas bandas desde sus primeros singles y nunca tube esa sensación de similitud. Para mí son estilos muy diferentes en todos los aspectos!! :) _

_En fin, no me expando más y akí os dejo con el capítulo 5, espero poder subir el siguiente para principios de la próxima semana!_

_Küsses to Everybody!!:D _

* * *

_**Dolor Silencioso **_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Bill había aceptado y pasaría la noche en la habitación de Strify. Mientras bajaba tras él y sin decir nada, la imagen de Tom se le aparecía casi a cada paso. ¿Era porque estaba haciendo algo mal?? Se preguntó poco antes de entrar en la habitación del rubio.

- Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

- ¡No hay de que!!- respondía Strify mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se quedaba con el torso desnudo bajo la mirada de Bill. Ya lo había visto así en la piscina, pero se sentía algo incomodo.

- A quien se le diga esto… las fans piensan que nos llevamos mal, y tú y yo durmiendo en la misma habitación…- dijo Bill riendo y mirando al suelo.

- ¡Te dije que era mejor llevarse bien! Además, tú no puedes irte a tu habitación y aquí sobra una cama- exclamó Strify poco antes de que llamaran a la puerta.

Pensó en que podía ser Kiro y miró su reloj. Ya había pasado más de una hora. No le cabía duda de quien era y corriendo fue hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya va!- exclamo contento pocos segundos antes de abrirla.

- ¡No me podía dormir, así que vine a hablar contigo!- exclamó Kiro mientras ambos se sonreían y al pasar veía que Bill estaba ahí.

- Esto, Bill se quedará aquí esta noche…

- ¿Y eso?- le preguntó a un Strify que no sabía si hablar o mejor callar.

- Comparto habitación con mi hermano y él tenía sus planes. No quiero ver nada desagradable además de no poder pegar ojo…- contestó Bill poco antes de que Kiro se sentase en la cama en la que él estaba.

- ¡Pues tienes suerte de que este tenga una habitación doble para él solo! Aunque no se yo…habla mucho- rió mientras Strify le pasaba la mano por el cuello.

- ¿Perdona??- preguntó el cantante.

- No nada, eres muy agradable… - dijo Kiro mirando de reojo- además ¿Que crees que vine a hacer aquí que no fuese hablar?- preguntó haciendo reír a Bill.- ¡Voy a por el bajo y así ensayo un poco!- Strify no pudo evitar mirarle con temor.

- Recuerda que estamos en un hotel, aunque sin amplificador…

- ¡Si no fuese por eso te enterabas tú! - contestó Kiro con mirada pícara.

Encajó la puerta para ir en busca de su preciado instrumento y sin que a Strify y Bill les diese tiempo a decir nada, ya estaba de vuelta. Pasó y comenzó a tocar, eran los acordes metalizados, por la falta del amplificador, de "Ángel in disguise". Enseguida Strify comenzó a cantarla bajo la mirada de Bill.

- ¡Hoy no estás fino ehhh!- exclamó Strify al ver que Kiro se equivocaba.

-(…) A ver quien no va a estar fino…

- Lo digo porque ya te has equivocado 2 veces…- dijo el vocalista.

- Es que sin amplificador, querido amigo, un bajo no es como una guitarra… Además, nadie es perfecto ¡Todos tenemos fallos!- exclamó soltando su bajo y agarrando a Strify del brazo- ¿O es que tu no tienes fallos?

- Está bien, pero sigo con lo mismo, hoy no estás fino- murmuró riendo de nuevo.

Bill sonreía al verles tan amigos y cercanos. Los observaba bajo la mirada de Kiro, quien le sonreía de vez en cuando. Incluso le recordaban a él y Tom años atrás.

- Y yo sigo con lo mismo… un fallo lo tiene cualquiera- murmuró Kiro.

- ¡Kiro tiene razón, todos tenemos fallos!- dijo Bill mientras Kiro sonreía. Había ganado esa batalla gracias al árbitro.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó Kiro pasando el brazo sobre su compañero- te gané…- Strify asintió a desgana - ¡Bueno… será mejor que me vaya a dormir!!- exclamó levantándose y cogíendo su bajo.

- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Strify haciendo pucheritos.

- Sí, son más de las 2:30 de la madrugada. ¡A dormir y hablamos mañana en el desayuno!-exclamó mirando a su compañero y abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Es verdad…Buenas noches Kiro!- El bajista asintió.

- ¡Vosotros también!- Les miró y se fue cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Por primera vez en varios días, Bill veía como alguien se iba cuidadosamente de una habitación en la que él estaba. Harto de escuchar portazos, eso le llenaba de calma, o no, pues ahora los dos vocalistas se quedaban solos de nuevo. Bill aún no había vuelto en sí cuando Strify se tiró sobre su cama, lo que le hizo volver en sí.

- ¡Kiro es muy agradable!- exclamó.

- ¡La verdad es que sí, es el mejor amigo que se puede tener!- contestó el rubio.

- Me recordasteis a mí y Tom hace unos años. Kiro me recordaba a mí…

- Esto… ¡Pero yo no soy igual que Tom!- exclamó Strify pensando en que era mejor callarse lo que había pensado. Decirle a Bill "Yo no soy como Tom porque yo no te echaré de la habitación", no hubiese sido forma de ayudarle.

- No, no lo eres en muchas cosas, pero en otras me recuerdas a él.

Por segundos, mientras se preparaban para dormir, Bill sentía que Strify se estaba convirtiendo en la persona que le gustaría tener cerca en todo momento, el lugar que le encantaría que ocupase Tom. Sin querer estaba sintiéndose atraído por Strify, quizás por ese algo que le recordaba a su gemelo.

- ¿Todos os lleváis tan bien?- preguntó rompiendo el hielo.

- ¡La verdad es que si, desde que nos conocimos! Será porque tenemos muchas cosas en común y a la vez todos somos muy diferentes…- dijo incorporándose.

- En parte me encantaría formar parte de vuestra banda…- comentó Bill riendo.

- ¿A si? ¿Y entonces quien cantaría? Los 2 somos vocalistas…- dijo riendo. Bill le miraba fijamente y sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando demasiado a él.

- Pues es buena pregunta… ¿A suertes?- preguntó.

- ¡Ni hablar!- contestó altanero y defendiendo lo suyo mientras Bill reia.

- ¡Pues de corista! …no pido mucho…- murmuró siguiéndole el rollo.

- Bueno… eso sería más negociable…- ambos rieron después de esa frase.

El moreno se sentía tan a gusto que se acercaba a Strify sin querer y sin dejar de observarle. Esas miradas preocupaban a Strify, que presentía algo que no parecía muy bueno para Bill, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando de pronto sus labios se encontraron. ¿Que le pasó al notar que el moreno le besaba?? Bill le parecía tan tierno y cálido mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba la cara, que le costó apartarse de ese beso.

- Será mejor dormir y meditar algunas cosas…- murmuró tumbándose en su cama y tapándose con la sabana. Aún así no desvió la mirada del moreno.

Bill no tardó en imitarle mientras se observaban uno al otro. Tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez, era una situación tan extraña que ninguno comprendía a ciencia cierta.

- Esto… lo de antes…- susurró bajo la mirada atenta y la sonrisa tímida de Strify.

- No te preocupes…- dijo mientras Bill observaba como la mano del rubio cogía la suya- Si no quisieses a otra persona…- murmuró sin dejar nada claro pero haciéndose entender- pero… tienes que hacer todo lo posible por decírselo…- continuó presenciando como los ojos de Bill se volvían brillantes- yo te apoyo…- comentó.

- Lo intentaré- susurró Bill antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ambos se durmieron cogidos de la mano ¿Que estaba pasando realmente? ¿Quería a Tom o a Strify?? ¿Que pregunta era esa?? A Tom, de eso estaba seguro, pero Strify era tan agradable, comprensible y tierno que le confundía. Sus palabras le daban seguridad, tal vez si Tom no se lo tomase nada bien, tendría los brazos de Strify.

**&**

Al despertar, sus manos continuaban enlazadas. Le parecía tan inocente y tímido que no se atrevía ni a despertarle, pero enseguida abrió sus enormes ojos azules grisáceos.

- ¿Que tal dormiste?- preguntó Strify bostezando.

- ¡Muy bien!!- contestó riendo y viendo como en la comisura de los labios del rubio se formaba esa media sonrisa a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

- Me voy a arreglar para ir a desayunar ¿Bajas conmigo y Kiro?- preguntó levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas para darse una ducha.

- Mejor iré a mi habitación…- contestó rozándose los ojos aún somnolientos.

- ¿Pero no desayunarás?- preguntó Strify sin dejar de buscar sus cosas.

- No tengo ganas…- se desperezó.

- Bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí un rato, por si acaso Tom aún…

- Si, será mejor que si…- contestó antes de que el rubio pasase al baño.

No podía creerse nada, a quien le dijesen que estaba mejor con alguien a quien conocía desde hacía 2 días, a pesar de saber de él desde hacía más de un año, no se lo creería.

Strify era como Tom años atrás, le trataba con ternura, le escuchaba y siempre estaba pendiente de él. Al salir del baño, Bill le observó atento, veía esos rasgos tan varoniles sin maquillaje y sin arreglar que a pesar de hacerle tan diferente no dejaba de ser atractivo, es más, tenía el mismo algo que no sabía definir. Solo dejaron de mirarse cuando llamaron a la puerta y Strify saltó de la cama en la que estaba sentado para abrir.

- ¡Hallo!!- exclamó el bajista.

- ¡Hallo Kiro!!

- ¡Buenos días Kiro!- exclamó Bill. Kiro le miró extrañado al no verle arreglado.

- ¿No vienes a desayunar??- preguntó mientras el moreno negaba.

- Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación, me arregle y después ya comeré…

- Los demás no se si irán… conociendo a Yu como lo conocemos… seguro que arrastró a Shin y Lumi hasta las tantas de la noche!- dijo Strify riendo a carcajadas.

- Pobres…- comentó el bajista mirando hacia el techo- Lo bueno es que Yu es responsable cuando estamos de conciertos... en fin…Bill, aún te da tiempo para desayunar- dijo consiguiendo otra negación de Bill.

- ¡Entonces te dejo aquí la llave, sin ella tendrías que estar sin luz!! Como yo tengo otra ya me la devolverás a la hora de comer- comentó Strify.

- ¿No nos veremos en el concierto de esta noche??- preguntó el moreno.

- Nosotros regresamos a Berlín esta misma noche…- contestó triste. Bill no sabía si llorar o tirarse al suelo para comenzar a patalear como un niño. El malestar que tenía de pensar que Tom volviese a hacer algo así, le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- ¿Vosotros cuando regresáis??- preguntó Kiro.

- Mañana por la tarde…- murmuró.

- ¡Nos veremos de nuevo! - exclamó Strify. Al menos con esas palabras le tranquilizaba.

- ¡Sí!!- contestó bajo la mirada de los dos rubitos.

- ¡Hasta luego Bill!!- exclamaron Kiro y Strify a la vez.

Mientras Kiro y Strify bajaban a desayunar, Bill comenzó a arreglarse. Tom ya habría dado puerta a su amante y él tenía derecho de estar en la que también era su habitación.

Los dos rubitos no tardaron en llegar al comedor y coger el desayuno en el buffet. A esa hora ya no costaba encontrar mesa, la gente ya había desayunado a primera hora. Una vez sentados comenzaron a comer como si llevasen días sin hacerlo.

- ¡Bill se ve majo!

- La verdad es que sí… pero el pobre no lo está pasando muy bien…- murmuró Strify después de tragar el trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca.

- ¿Que le pasa?

- No tiene muy buena relación con su hermano…- comentó sin desvelar nada más.

- ¿Por eso que explicó ayer verdad?

- Eso mismo… Tom es una persona muy importante para él, es normal, son hermanos. Pero nosotros no podemos hablar sobre eso, somos hijos únicos- dijo Strify terminándose la tostada.

- Bueno, pero es como si nosotros dos lo fuésemos…- comentó el bajista.

- ¡Eso es verdad… el hermanito pequeño que nunca tuve!

- ¿Pequeño?- preguntó enfadado al caer en lo dicho por Strify, quien ya reía a carcajadas- ¡Para pequeño tu!- exclamó el bajista señalándole con el dedo- yo soy mayor que tú unos meses… ¿O es que no lo recuerdas??

- Bueno… ya me entiendes…- dijo Strify antes de que empezase una guerra en la que se tiraban servilletas y parte del desayuno pero sin dejar de reírse.

**&**

Bill pasó a su habitación y se encontró a Tom arreglándose. Sin decir nada preparó sus cosas, se arreglaría y se entretendría de cualquier forma hasta la hora de comer.

Tom le veía actuar raro ¿Que esperaba? Le había echado de la habitación y no se atrevía ni a mirarle a los ojos. Ahora los remordimientos le hacían sentirse mal, pero el pensar que su gemelo, habría pasado la noche con Gustav y Georg le tranquilizaba.

- ¡Me voy con los chicos!- exclamó cerrando de un portazo.

Bill no tardó en comenzar a arreglarse y después quedarse en la habitación en la que Dios sabría que había hecho Tom, quizás lo sabía tan bien que no quería ni pensar en ello. Pues aunque le había prometido a Strify que hablaría, ahora no parecía tarea fácil, si Tom era así, no había vuelta de tuerca. ¿Y si terminaba de perderle por una entupida charla? Casi era mejor seguir sufriendo en silencio y esperar, esperar a recuperar la confianza, algo que le indicase que estaban preparados para mantener esa conversación.

- ¿Que? ¿Como la pasó Bill??- preguntó mientras Gustav y Georg se miraban entre ellos y el de rastras se extrañaba- ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?

- Pensábamos que al final habría pasado la noche contigo…- comentó Georg.

- No, a la habitación no regresó…- dijo Tom adoptando un semblante serio.

Era el momento en el que recordó algo. ¿No sería capaz verdad? Bill no se habría ido a dormir con ese, con Strify… Se negaba cerrando sus puños fuertemente.

- ¿Entonces no sabéis donde pudo pasar la noche??- preguntó enfadado.

- ¡A saber tío! Pero tu le echaste de vuestra habitación… ¡Ahora no vengas con estas! - comentó Gustav mientras Tom creía oportuno dejar la conversación ahí.

No se vieron hasta la hora de comer. Mientras el bajista y el batería les dejaban solos y cogían su comida, Tom le miraba con rabia. Era evidente, Tom ya se habría enterado.

- ¡Voy a coger mi comida!- dijo el guitarrista cuando Gustav y Georg regresaron.

- ¿Hablasteis?- preguntó Gustav mientras Bill negaba – ¿Donde pasaste la noche??

- En el mirador… - mintió evitando cualquier comentario.

- Joder…deberías de haber vuelto a nuestra habitación- dijo el batería.

- Pues si… Tom está enfadado desde que nos preguntó. Nosotros pensábamos que regresaste a la habitación y se lo dijimos- explicó Georg.

- Da igual, ya sabéis todo, voy a cogerme la comida!- dijo levantándose al ver que Strify y los suyos llegaban.

Mientras unos iban a la mesa, Strify y Yu iban a coger su comida y justo cuando estaban ello, Bill apareció.

- ¡Hallo!- exclamó. Strify se giró y nada más verlo sonrió.

- ¡Hallo Bill!- Dijo el rubio mientras Yu veía que se quedaría sin comida.

- ¡Yo sigo cogiendo cosas, no quiero quedarme sin comer!!- exclamó sonriendo mientras se iba haciendo el ganso hasta su plato favorito.

- ¡Te la devuelvo ya!- exclamó Bill dándole la tarjeta de la habitación. Strify asintió y la cogió.

- ¿Que tal estas? ¿Mejor?- le preguntó. Bill asentía mintiendo, aunque Strify no dudó de su palabra y le creyó.

- ¡Ya estoy mejor!! ¡Ojalá nos veamos pronto!!- exclamó sonriendo.

- ¡Sí!!- afirmó Strify colocándole la mano en el hombro- Pero una cosa…- murmuró mientras Bill le miraba interesado y Tom les veía a lo lejos.- Espero que la próxima vez hayas hablado con Tom…

- ¡Lo haré!- contestó sonriente mientras a Tom se le caía su plato.

¿De que se reía con Strify? Se preguntaba lleno de rabia. No podía comprender como se llevaban tan bien y cada vez estaba más seguro de que habrían pasado la noche juntos.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó Kiro.

- ¡Hey Kiro!!- dijo Strify sonriéndole.

- ¡Bueno, ya te devolví la llave, volveré con los míos antes de que se líe algo más!- comentó Bill dándoles la mano a Strify y a Kiro.

- ¡Espero que os vaya bien esta noche!- exclamó Strify.

- ¡Y a vosotros, nos vemos!- comentó al ver que Tom le observaba a lo lejos. Había visto miles de veces esa mirada de rabia y siempre traía consecuencias.

- ¡Hasta pronto Bill!!- exclamaron mientras el moreno se iba de allá.

A penas llenó un plato de trozos de pizza mientras Tom aparecía de golpe y se colocaba justo a su lado.

- Veo que te llevas bien con él… ¿Que tal se duerme con él?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿A caso te pregunté como dormiste tu con esa tía?- preguntó Bill provocando en Tom unas ganas incontrolables de abofetearle.

- ¿Dormiste con él verdad?- preguntó enfadado

- No… dormí en el mirador- mintió mientras Tom, a quien Bill nunca mentía, le creía. No pudo evitar que su cara cambiara de enfado a arrepentimiento.

- Los chicos me dijeron que no fuiste a dormir con ellos y me hizo pensar que irías con él…- comentó mientras la culpa se apoderaba de Bill.

Le había mentido y le dolía. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Si ahora le decía que había dormido con Strify, el de rastas era capaz de girarle la cara de un puñetazo, volvería a ser rudo y brusco con él y no le gustaba verle así. Cualquiera podría estar enfadado con él, insultarle, golpearle e incluso desaparecer de su vida si lo prefería, pero si Tom se enfadaba con él y se distanciaba, no lo soportaba. Sabía que su gemelo odiaba a su grupo rival, para él, que existiesen ellos y los Cinema, era como una guerra donde tenían que demostrar quien era mejor.

- Perdóname por hacerte pasar la noche en el mirador…- dijo Tom arrepentido.

Siempre que Tom actuaba así le parecía tan tierno que olvidaba todo por malo que fuese. ¿Por qué solo una disculpa borraba todo? ¿Tanto le quería? Estaba seguro de eso, tener a Tom de total agrado con él era como poder tocar la luna cuando se le antojase.

- Te perdono…- Tom sonrió.

- Esta noche te dejaré dormir tranquilo…- comentó el de rastas mirándole. Esa noche se lo aseguraba, aunque esas palabras no le aseguraban que Tom no volviese de nuevo a las andadas.

Para empezar, cumplió su palabra. Se fueron a dormir temprano ya que al día siguiente madrugarían para regresar a casa, pero como era de esperar, Bill no pegaría ojo.

(Continuará…)

* * *

**N/A:** Que quede claro que Tom no es tan malo, solo es un poco suyo y egoista. Pero no es que tenga nada en contra de él... ó.ò

Wenu, de new gracias por leer hasta akí!! Hasta la próxima actu!!:P


	7. Chapter 6

_Hallo Again!!_

_Gacies por los reviews y gracias por leer el fic!!_

_Aquí tenéis nuevo capítulo que por cierto le dedico especialmente a una wena amiga, que se lo prometí por animarme estos días (Ña, sigo siendo tu fan nº1 aunque tardes en subir capítulos y no podamos hablar!!) y también a todos los que comentáis, pues leer las opiniones de los demás ayuda mucho!! _

_De verás, Gracias!! :)_

* * *

_**Dolor Silencioso**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Habían regresado a casa por unos días. Respiraban la tranquilidad que creían olvidada. No es que estuviesen cansados de la fama ni de sus fans, pero el poder salir a pasear aunque fuese por su manzana y sin que grupos enormes de chicas les persiguiesen, les permitía ser ellos mismos. Poder salir con sus amigos, ir a fiestas, quizás ir al cine a ver una película cualquiera. Todas esas cosas que la fama les impedía hacer.

Bill a pesar de poder aprovechar ese tiempo para olvidar todo, se encerraba en su habitación a escribir durante horas e incluso días, sin salir para nada que no fuese indispensable. Tom, mientras tanto, se pasaba el día tumbado en el sofá, viendo la tv y escuchando música, pero rara vez cogía la guitarra. No quería ni escuchar el verbo ensayar, pasar unos días en casa, era desconectar, lo malo es que el mal tiempo de esos días le dejaría sin fiesta y no haría otra cosa que el vago bajo la mirada de su madre.

- Tom… ¿Os pasó algo a ti y a Bill?- preguntó Simone al verles tan distantes. ¿Que les habían hecho a sus hijos? Años atrás eran inseparables y ahora...

Tom no le contestaba y ella seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Si no fuese porque eran sus hijos y los reconocía por un simple lunar, pensaría que se los habían cambiado en alguna de esas largas giras a miles de kilómetros de casa.

- ¡Tom, te hice una pregunta!- exclamó sentándose a su lado-… y baja los pies de la mesa ya sabes que no me gusta que te pongas así…- le regañó apartándole una de las piernas para que él quitase la otra.

- No se… pero déjalo… ¿Prefieres que venga y nos peleemos por el mando de la Tv?- preguntó riendo y consiguiendo que su madre sonriese.

- ¡Ya no sois niños para pelearos por eso!- contestó mientras Bill hacía presencia.

- ¡Mira, un fantasma!!- Se burló Tom recogiéndose en el sofá.

- ¡No te burles de tu hermano!- le recriminó - ¿Bill, tú sabrás decirme que pasa entre vosotros, ya que Tom no me dice nada…

- Mamá, si Tom no te dijo nada es que no hay nada que decir…- murmuró intentando convencer a su madre, pero esta no tenía un pelo de tonta.

- ¿Eso quien me lo asegura?? ¿Donde están los 2 chicos que yo crié, que se las pasaban uno con la guitarra y el otro vociferando por cualquier rincón?

- Lo de la guitarra te lo explico yo…- dijo Tom. Simone le miró interesada.- Resulta que cuando estamos de gira el plan que llevamos es despertar, ensayar, desayunar, ensayar, entrevista, ensayar, comer, ensayar… no te hablo de conciertos, sesiones fotográficas… si no me podría estar horas.

- Bueno, está bien… Bill tu también me dirás que es por los ensayos…

- Evidentemente - corroboró Bill.

- ¿Pero que es de vosotros 2? Os veo distantes cuando hasta hace nada pasabais horas hablando, contándoos todo y no pasabais más de 5 minutos separados…- dijo tristemente- ¿Hubo alguna pelea entre vosotros?- preguntó Simone.

- ¡No!- exclamó Tom- ¿Pero por qué insistes con lo mismo?

- Tom, es evidente el por qué lo dice…lo acaba de explicar…- murmuró Bill.

- No se mamá…- refunfuñó Tom bajo la mirada de Bill.

- ¿Entonces me aseguráis que no peleasteis?- preguntó viendo como sus hijos se apresuraban a negar- de todas formas os observaré…- continuó haciéndoles reír.

Bill y Tom se miraron a penas unos segundos. Su madre no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la misma que les apoyó, estuvo a su lado y seguía estando.

- Bueno… yo me vuelvo a mi habitación…- dijo Bill dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- Shhh- Bill reconoció ese sonido y miró a su madre. – Supongo que hoy que estáis aquí… me ayudareis a poner la mesa ¿Verdad?- preguntó al levantarse.

- Yo… verás… he estado pensando en la charla que me diste y creo que voy a ensayar un poco…- se excusó Tom levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Bill.

- Y yo tengo que continuar unas letras que estaba escribiendo…- dijo el moreno mirando fijamente a su madre. Ninguno desviaba la mirada de Simone.

- Vaya… ¿Ahora tenéis cosas que hacer? ¡Si es hora de comer!- exclamó provocando un escalofrío en sus hijos- Poneis la mesa, coméis y después podéis tocar la guitarra hasta que no os notéis los dedos o escribir hasta que no os queden ideas, ¡Ahora no es hora de trabajar!!

Era una buena manera de conseguir que sus hijos la ayudasen con la casa, pues nunca se habían podido negar cuando Simone les hablaba en ese tono.

- Joder…- dijo Tom evitando cualquier palabra mayor.

- ¡Ni Jo ni Ja, ponéis 4 cubiertos, coméis y tenéis el resto del día libre!- exclamó.

- Luego nos mandarás a limpiar el suelo, baño o a saber que…como si lo viese…- murmuró Tom muy bajito pero sin poder evitar que Simone lo escuchase.

- ¡Si ponéis la mesa ahora mismo os juro que no habrá más tareas por hoy!

Los gemelos no tardaron ni 2 segundos en salir corriendo a poner la mesa, ni 2 minutos en colocar todo en su sitio. Simone, que les había estado observando se reía y les recordaba años atrás. Después de comer y como había prometido, no les molestaría para nada, Bill volvería a encerrarse en su habitación y Tom en la suya. A pesar de todo echaba en falta aquellas pequeñas discusiones de sus hijos.

Bill estaba tumbado en su cama. Tenía un pequeño cuaderno en el que había escrito sus primeras canciones y que cantaban cuando eran Devilish. Las leía una y otra vez y recordaba las entrevistas en las que ellos mismos decían que esas canciones eran malísimas. Pero en realidad ya tenían tanto sentido como las que actualmente escribía. Las leyó todas hasta llegar a las hojas en blanco y cuando iba a guardar el cuaderno en su sitio, se abrió una página de la que ya no se acordaba.

- Durch den monsun…- murmuró al leer el titulo de la canción y pasar al texto.

Habían cambiado algunas cosas, seguramente había olvidado que la tenía ahí porque después la escribiría unas mil veces más. Pero esa letra que tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos había sido la que lo había empezado todo. Era la base de todo lo que ahora eran.

Pasaba páginas mientras leía la canción y por solo una frase tuvo que cambiar de página. "Alles gut", la que cerraba esa canción y en la que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, pues justo debajo había una foto en la que aparecían él y Tom. Tendrían unos 12 años y salían sonriendo y mirándose, felices y demostrándose cuando se querían, entonces todo iba bien, tal y como decía ese final. Una lágrima cayó sobre esa foto y le hizo volver en sí, secó esa lágrima, cerró rápidamente la libreta y la abrazó contra su pecho. Habían vuelto la angustia y el dolor por no poder hacer nada.

**&**

Tom se había estirado en su cama mientras escuchaba su mp4 cuando sintió una angustia, una sensación que le hizo quitarse los cascos e incorporarse sobre sus codos. ¿Que pasaba? Era algo extraño, quizás estaba tan aburrido que la angustia le corroía hasta llegar a ese punto, sintiendo alivio cuando su mirada se dirigió a una de sus guitarras. La guitarra con la que tocó los primeros acordes de Durch den Monsun, acompañada por la voz de Bill y delante de sus compañeros.

No dudó y se levantó paraa cogerla, acariciar su mástil y colocar sus manos sobre las cuerdas. Recordando como después de tocarla delante de los chicos y al regresar a casa, a él y a Bill, les sorprendió un diluvio que le sirvió para burlarse de él un buen rato.

**((((Flash back))))**

_- Ahora si que parece el monzón…- dijo Tom mientras ambos corrían hacia casa._

_- ¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Bill._

_- Por cantarle al mal tiempo no nos esperaba otra… la próxima vez que pienses cantarla, llamamos a los chicos para que vengan a casa…- dijo observando como Bill llevaba su cuaderno consigo y lo protegía de todo._

_- ¡No le canto a la lluvia!- exclamó enfadado pero sin dejar de correr._

_- ¡Entonces es que cantas mal!- Bill se detuvo en seco. Tom, al echarlo en falta paró y se giró a observarle- ¡Vamos! Si no llegamos pronto nos resfriaremos y como tenga que estar, solo 1 mísero día sin poder levantarme de la cama, juro que romperé tu cuaderno para que no escribas más maleficios como este…- dijo señalando al cielo. Bill parecía perdido, solo miraba el suelo._

_- ¿En serio canto tan mal?, ¿Es tan mala esta canción?- preguntó clavando su mirada en los ojos del castaño._

_- ¡Bill, no seas tonto…era una broma!- exclamó consiguiendo que Bill sonriese._

_- ¿Me prometes que era una broma?_

_- Sabes mejor que nadie que para mí eres quien mejor canta y tus canciones me encant…- Sus palabras se cortaron al sentir que Bill le abrazaba- …sabes que me encantan…- ¡Pero reconoce que tonto si eres!- dijo apartándose de Bill._

_- ¡Tomi!!- gritó Bill enfadado y corriendo a por él- ¡No soy tonto y si lo soy tu también! ¿Somos gemelos recuerdas?-preguntó colocándose al su lado._

_- Eso no importa, yo soy el hermano listo y tú el tonto…- rió a carcajadas._

_- Si, si…piensa lo que quieras…- dijo toando el timbre. Simone no tardó en abrir._

_- ¿Con esta lluvia y venís andando?, ¡Entrar ahora mismo a cambiaros!- exclamó._

_No iban a desobedecer a su madre o podría ser peor. Se dieron un baño de agua caliente, se pusieron el pijama y después les llegó la bronca que Simone les tenía preparada desde antes de llegar a casa. El verlos llegar empapados aún agravó más su enfado._

_- ¡Estáis castigados, por salir sin avisar y por volver con semejante diluvio!_

_- ¡El diluvio fue culpa de Bill!- exclamó Tom riendo. Bill le miró fulminante._

_- Si claro y los truenos los provocaste tú ¿Verdad?- preguntó Simón. Ahora reia Bill- ¡Venga a vuestras habitaciones ahora mismo!- Los 2 iban dándose collejas- ¡Sin pelearse!- exclamó nuevamente a la vez que dejaban de darse._

_Llegaron al 2ºpiso y se dirigían a sus habitaciones cuando Tom estornudó. Bill escuchó el atronador estornudo y le miró. Reconociendo la miraba desafiante del de rastas._

_- Acuérdate de tu libretita…- murmuró incomodando al moreno._

**_&_**

_Al día siguiente, ambos despertaron enfermos. Era lunes y no pudieron ir a la escuela. Tom olvidó la amenaza hacia Bill y se alegró al escuchar que no irían a clase._

_- Tom, si pasa algo me llamáis por teléfono- dijo antes de besarle en la frente._

_- Si y no hace falta que me des besos, ¡Ya no soy un niño!- Simone rió._

_- Para mi siempre seréis niños… venga, portaros bien, volveré en unas horas!- dijo despidiéndose y saliendo de la habitación_

_Fue a la habitación de Bill sin hacer ningún ruido. Este llevaba un rato temiendo por sus canciones, tanto que escondió su cuaderno bajo la almohada al ver abrirse su puerta._

_- ¿Que escondiste?- preguntó Simone intrigada. Bill respiró y sacó el cuaderno._

_- Si Tom lo ve es capaz de tirarlo al fuego…- murmuró interesando a su madre._

_- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?_

_- Ayer me juró que si se enfermaba me la rompería…- explicó Bill. Simone rió y comprobó si tenía fiebre. Le besó tiernamente igual que a Tom._

_- No lo romperá, te admira al igual que tú le adoras a él- dijo tranquilizandole_

_Simone se despidió de él y enseguida escuchó el motor del coche. Se iba a trabajar dejándoles solos y nada le hacía olvidar que su gemelo vendría a por su libreta, la quemaría o a saber qué. Lo que tenía claro es que no la iba a soltar._

_Tom estaba más contento que nunca a pesar del mal día que hacía. Se levantó para coger un cd y en ese momento cayeron unas fotos que ya no recordaba haber puesto ahí. Las recogió con cuidado de no dejarles huellas y las dejó donde estaban, pero cuando se giró hacia su radio vio que quedaba una en el suelo, se agachó a cogerla y le dio la vuelta, pare verse a él y Bill sonriéndose. Le gustaba mucho esa foto, podría ponerla en un pequeño marco pero enseguida recordó a Bill y sonrió. Se la daría a él, así que salió de su habitación y nada más entrar en la de Bill, se lo encontró abrazando ese cuaderno._

_- ¿Vienes a romperlo verdad?- preguntó provocando que Tom se acordase._

_- Esto… Sí… dámelo ahora mismo…- dijo acercándose._

_- No Tomi…- suplicaba viendo como el de rastas se aproximaba a él._

_- ¡Anda idiota! No vine por eso… - rió - deberías ver la cara que pusiste…- Bill no entendía nada de nada y Tom reconoció esa expresión del moreno cuando se quedaba a cuadros – Vine a decirte que no te preocupes, me encanta Durch den Monsun y me gusta como la cantas- dijo seguro y sentándose junto a él._

_- ¿En serio?- preguntó pasando las páginas de la libreta hasta llegar al final de la canción. En ese momento, Tom colocó la fotografía bajo la mirada del moreno._

_- Todo bien entre tú y yo…- susurró mientras miraba a Bill, que cerró el cuaderno y le abrazó- …nunca te voy a hacer daño ni nada que te moleste…- continuó._

_- Gracias Tomi…- dijo Bill echando a llorar mientras ambos se abrazaban por un rato más. Eran incapaces de vivir el uno sin el otro._

**((((Fin flash back))))**

Bill intentaba calmar su angustia escribiendo otra canción en ese cuaderno, cuando Tom entró sigilosamente. Seguía recostado en su cama sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba leyendo. Era una letra bonita, como las que solía escribir, pero marcada por un dolor que Tom no comprendía y le mortificaba al no saber en que se basaba Bill al escribirla.

De pronto el moreno se puso boca arriba mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Ambos se miraron, uno sorprendido y el otro asustado, incomodo por ver a Bill así. Este no tardó en limpiarse la cara, cerrar la libreta y pegársela al pecho como años atrás.

- ¿Estás enamorado??- Preguntó Tom. El interés le podía.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bill, estabas llorando y esa canción es de amor…- comentó el de rastas.- Que te pasa?- preguntó casi asustado.

- Déjalo… ¿Quieres??

- No se que te pasa, pero no me gusta nada esa canción…- dijo Tom esperando que como cuando eran niños, Bill se cabrease y le explicase.

- Vete…- murmuró sollozando. No había nada que hacer, Tom se fue y se encerró en su habitación. ¿Que le pasaba a Bill? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? Sentía la necesitadas de poder comprender sus sentimientos y el por qué actuaba así.

Durante la cena, Simone les observaba. Les había pedido pizza para cenar y para ellos parecía lo más normal del mundo, cuando 2 años atrás se mostraban tan alegres.

- Yo me voy a dormir…- dijo Bill levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- ¿No comes más?- preguntó Simone.

- ¡Déjalo, así tengo más!- exclamó Tom engullendo trozos enteros de 3mordiscos.

- A él le apetece más y yo ya estoy lleno… así que Buenas noches!- señaló Bill.

- Bueno, pues buenas noches cariño…- dijo su madre sonriéndole y viendo como desaparecía del salón - Tom… ¡Te sentará mal como sigas comiendo así!

- ¿Mal? Para una vez que como a gusto…- comentó bebiéndose su cola.

- A ver si también te vas a ahogar hablando mientras bebes...

- ¡Tranquila, lo tengo controlado!- exclamó el de rastas haciendo reír a su madre.

Para cuando terminó de comer, Tom fue a lavarse los dientes mientras todos se acostaban. No tardó en salir y la casa ya estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Solo de la habitación de Bill salía un pequeño hilo de luz. Atraído, se acercó al pomo de la puerta y entró bajo la mirada de su gemelo, que de nuevo estaba con esa libreta.

- Entonces no venias a dormir, sino a escribir canciones…-murmuró acercándose.

- No tenía apetito ni sueño…

- Me tienes preocupado desde hace días… ¿Por qué estás así?- se interesó.

- No se a que te refieres…

- Maldita sea Bill, no me vengas con esas, lo sabes perfectamente y esa letra que escribiste no te ayuda en tu excusa…- comentó el guitarrista.

- ¿No te metas vale?

- Joder, ¿Como no quieres que me meta? ¿Por una parte esa canción la tendremos que tocar no? Y por otra quiero saber por qué estás así, por qué llorabas al escribirla… ¿Por qué?- preguntó acercándose a Bill. Este se incorporó.

- Déjalo por favor- dijo sintiendo como las manos de Tom se posaban sobre sus hombros- no te acerques, será mejor que te vayas a dormir…- Tom le soltó.

- No se porqué no quieres enseñarme esas canciones ni explicarme nada, no te entiendo…- murmuró dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no te vas de fiesta y te olvidas de mi y de mis letras?- preguntó Bill.

- Me gustaría, pero como ves, hace mal día – contestó enfadado y largándose.

Bill regresó a la canción. Llevaba unas 4 letras, pero esa última, con la que Tom le había descubierto llorando, le estaba costando más. Cada palabra que escribía parecía un puñal que se le clavaba. ¿Por qué Tom se interesaba tanto ahora? ¿Por qué él no aprovechaba para decirle lo que le pasaba? Ese era su miedo, el no atreverse a hablar.

**&**

Al día siguiente, ultimo día en casa. Tom bajó a desayunar y se encontró con una nota de Simone. Volvería más tarde. Se preparó su desayuno y 5 minutos después llegó Bill, que al verle solo intentó evitarle.

- El desayuno está aquí…- dijo Tom mientras Bill le miraba- no solo me preocuparé por lo que comes en los hoteles, así que ya estás desayunando.

- Está bien…- Se acercó el moreno llevando consigo unos folios.

- ¿Que llevas ahí?? ¿Volviste a dibujar??

- Aquí tienes las letras… te molestaba que no te las enseñase ¿No?- Tom las miró.

Ninguna era la que le había visto escribir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Eran buenas, pero tan comunes que parecían carentes de sentimiento. No parecían escritas por Bill.

- Estas son malas…- comentó mirándole fijamente- ahora no me llores eh.

- Ya no somos niños. No entiendes nada de lo que dicen y es normal que no te gusten- comentó Bill. Tom frunció el ceño y le miró interesado.

- ¡Explícamelas! No, mejor…quiero ver la otra que escribiste- dijo mirándole de reojo.

- ¿Cual otra?

- ¡No te hagas el tonto, sabes a cual me refiero!

- Pues yo no…- contestó recogiendo esas canciones y sin tomar más que su vaso de leche, se fue de la cocina.

Tom no dijo nada más, Bill le escondía algo y si en casa no se lo había dicho, ya no esperaba que se lo dijese, pues después de comer vendrían a buscarles en la furgoneta y tras despedirse de sus padres se marcharían a Berlín, donde Gustav y Georg estarían en el loft que compartían y ellos dos en otro apartamento. Solos, pero aún más distantes.

Ya en la furgoneta, veía las enormes y oscuras nubes que amenazaban una lluvia como la recordada el día anterior. Sin querer miró a Bill, sentado delante suyo, y pudo ver que también observaba el cielo. ¿¿Recordaría aquel día?? Rió al pensar que sí.

- ¿Vamos hoy de fiesta??- Preguntó Georg. Gustav y Tom asintieron de seguida.

- Como no…- susurró Bill sin que nadie le escuchase.

- ¡Pues esta noche nos vamos todos!!- exclamó el bajista.

- Yo no voy, que quede claro…- comentó bajo la mirada de Gustav, que estaba a su lado y de Georg, que sacó la cabeza entre su reposa cabezas y el de Gustav.

- ¿Ya empezamos?- preguntó el bajista.

- Prefiero escribir canciones…- contestó Bill. Tom recordó esa canción y por primera vez sintió que quería quedarse al lado de su gemelo. Aún así, sus ganas de fiesta para olvidar cualquier cosa que le devorase por dentro pesaban algo más.

- ¿Otro Durch del Monsun? - preguntó Gustav.

- Algo por el estilo… - intervino Tom - …la escribió en el mismo cuaderno pero creo que aún no podremos leerla…- Bill se giró a mirarle- Me temo que tendremos que conformarnos con otras- terminó desafiándole con la mirada.

(Continuará…)

* * *

_Wenu, como habéis podido ver las cosas parece que han empezado a cambiar, pero no cantéis victoria aún, que todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas… xD_

_Podéis dejar reviews para comentar que os pareció!!_

_Küsses y hasta el próximo capítulo!!_:-p


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 5:

_Hallo!!_

_De nuevo gracias por los reviews!! Me alegro que os gustase el capítulo anterior y espero conseguir lo mismo con este. Como ya sabéis, aunque los protas son Bill y Tom, en este fic aparecen tanto TH como CB y no en todos saldrán las 2 bandas por igual…_

_En fin, dedico este capítulo a Lyss! Ña, me alegro de que tes mejor, pliz no me des más sustos y recuerda lo que dice Strify!! Si no tenme de ejemplo…xD _

* * *

_**Dolor Silencioso**__ (Por Dayanee)_

_**Capitulo 7**_

Diciembre había llegado y pensar que nunca podría decir nada a Tom le estaba consumiendo lentamente. A todo eso tenía que sumarle que desde que habían regresaron a Berlín prácticamente solo le veía cuando el grupo se juntaba para conciertos, entrevistas…y pocas veces pasaban un rato a solas en el que atreverse a hablar.

Tom ya se había dado por vencido. Bill no le decía nada y comenzaba a sentirse aún peor. Esa tarde había salido temprano con la única intención de olvidar que diantre escondía su gemelo, pues de nuevo se lo había encontrado llorando y su corazón se había roto en pedazos. Nunca había podido verle llorar, tenía que hacer lo posible por devolverle la sonrisa, pero con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en algo imposible y siempre que lo intentaba terminaban discutiendo.

Desde que él y Tom tenían ese apartamento en Berlín, había tenido tiempo de conocer la zona que le rodeaba. Caminaba como un autómata, una marioneta a la que manejaban después de la discusión con Tom. Sin pensar en donde ir ni formularse el caminar, lo único que se limitaba a hacer era pensar en su amor no correspondido, en que tenía la culpa por no decirle nada ni dejarse consolar por él cada vez que se preocupaba. ¿Pero que conseguiría con eso? Si hablaba con él, el castaño le insultaría o a saber.

Eran más de las 11 de la noche y el frío calaba tanto como el agua helada. Estaba muy lejos de casa y respiraba la humedad y las cercanas lluvias que periódicos y telediarios avisaban desde días atrás. No tardaron en caer las primeras gotas de una tormenta de la que no podía resguardarse. Tenía vacío el estomago, llevaba más de un día sin probar bocado. No tenía saldo en el móvil, iba sin dinero y sin nada, así estaba cuando se dio cuenta. Había salido tan rápido de casa que no se había preocupado por nada más que las llaves y ahora era imposible volver con semejante torrente de agua.

Se resguardó bajo un enorme árbol a la entrada de un parque. La lluvia le calaba a pesar de que llevaba una de sus inseparables cazadoras de cuero y el hambre también estaba comenzando a hacerle mella dejándolo sin fuerzas hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Sentía como se desvanecía y no aguantaría mucho más.

**_&-&-&_**

Eran casi las 23:30 de la noche, empezaba a haber ambiente en ese bar donde más chicas guapas se había encontrado por metro cuadrado. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, pero últimamente solo se fijaba en las morenas y más si su pelo era liso y su piel clara.

- ¡Otra!- exclamó señalando su copa. El barman no tardó en llenársela de lo mismo. Se había tomado unas 4 y ni el alcohol le afectaba, le entraba como el agua, sin sabor ni efectos. Aunque había llegado en su Cadillac, no sabía si podría volver a casa en él o tendría que dormir en los asientos de atrás.

- ¡Perdona!- exclamó una chica de unos 19 o 20 años. Era bastante atractiva y elegante. Vestía de negro y con una chaqueta de cuero que hacía juego con su liso y negro cabello. Tenía un piercing en la ceja derecha y eso atrajo a Tom.

- ¿Si?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Me suenas un montón, sueles venir por aquí?- preguntó la joven. Tom sonreía.

- A menudo…- murmuró. Pensaba que cualquier chica de hasta cierta edad conocería al grupo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se equivocaba.

- ¿Bailas?- preguntó ella cogiéndole de la mano. Evidentemente no se iba a negar.

Comenzaron a acercarse más y más y sin darse cuenta esa chica ya le estaba besando en el cuello. Le encantaba que le besasen en esa zona, pero aún más sentir como las manos de esa joven estaban acercándose a su trasero. Iba directa a algo y estaba seguro de que si la dejaba ir a su ritmo, parecía que en tiempo record podrían terminar en la cama.

**_&-&-&_**

Su corazón latía lenta y pesadamente, escuchaba sus latidos, unos latidos ahogados, como si fuesen golpes en su pecho. Estaba mareado, helado, sus piernas no le respondían y a punto de derrumbarse cuando las luces de un coche le cegaron. ¿Era el final? ¿Había sufrido tanto para terminar así? Al menos no dolía. Lo que sentía hacia Tom le había martirizado más en vida.

En el bar, Tom ya notaba como la lengua de esa chica le llegaba a la campanilla cuando comenzó a sentirse mal. Se apartó bruscamente y miró hacia abajo, era Bill…

- Lo siento, me tengo que ir…- dijo corriendo hacia la salida del bar.

Iba algo ebrio, de eso se dio cuenta cuando no recordaba ni donde había dejado su Cadillac, pero corría en su búsqueda.

- Mierda… ¿Donde está?- preguntaba poco antes de encontrarlo. Era descabellado conducir así, pero Bill le necesitaba o era él quien necesitaba verle. Aunque se lo encontrase durmiendo al llegar a casa, esa extraña sensación no le dejaba dejar de pensar en que algo malo estaba pasando.

Bill continuaba delirando, pero no estaba solo, una sombra corría hacia él mientras a cada paso su visión se volvía más borrosa. No lograba distinguir quien era.

- ¡Bill!- exclamó alguien que se tiró al suelo y le abrazó- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó nuevamente. Reconocía esa voz, le era familiar ¿Era Tom?... le reconfortaba, era dulce y calida y mostraba preocupación por él. Por un momento intentó abrir sus ojos y pudo ver un mechón de pelo rubio junto con unos ojos azules-grisáceos que solo había visto en una persona. Volvía a sentirse seguro.

- S…Strify…- articuló casi sin voz mientras el rubito le resguardaba de la lluvia.

- No te preocupes, estoy aquí…- comentó Strify. ¿Que diablos hacía Bill en ese parque y a esas horas? Algo le decía que nada le había ido bien en ese tema.

Kiro llevaba un rato fuera del coche, se había bajado cuando Strify. Pues este le había pedido que detuviese el coche al reconocer a Bill y él le había obedecido. ¿Pero que sentía? ¿Por qué Strify se preocupaba tanto por él? Se preguntaba sin moverse.

- No me quiere nadie… estoy solo…- dijo Bill débilmente mientras a Strify le desaparecían las duda. Aún no había sido capaz de decirle nada a Tom.

- Te equivocas, siempre hay alguien que te quiere…- dijo ayudándole a ponerse en pié para dirigirse hacia el coche de Kiro, pero no le dio tiempo, Bill se desmayó entre sus brazos y Kiro se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Strify, que le pasa?? – preguntó.

- Está agotado, quizás no come nada desde hace días…- contestó Strify mientras él y Kiro se miraban a los ojos y el bajista le ayudaba a sujetar a Bill.

- Subámoslo al coche y lo llevamos al hospital…- Strify negó.

- No hace falta, hoy se quedará en nuestro piso… - contestó. Kiro asintió con rabia, pero no iba a negarle nada a su compañero.

Subieron a Bill en la parte de atrás. Strify se puso a su lado mientras Kiro conducía hacia la casa que compartían con Yu. Una vez allí lo tumbaron en la cama del cantante, lo libraron de la ropa empapada, le arroparon y salieron a sentarse en el sofá que esa noche haría de cama.

- ¿Que le pasa a este?- preguntó Kiro interesado.

- Está pasando malos momentos… - Kiro escuchó atento.

- Tendrías que llamar a su hermano- dijo sin ninguna maldad.

- A quien sea menos a él…- contestó asustando al bajista.

- Strify yo… mejor me voy a dormir…

- Kiro, lo siento… no quería contestarte así…- argumentó al recordar que él no sabía nada sobre ese tema.

- No pasa nada, buenas noches…- mintió aunque se sentía dolido.

- Buenas noches Kiro…- contestó Strify tumbándose en el sofá para pensar.

Se echó a llorar en su habitación. No entendía bien el por qué, pero por culpa de Bill, sentía que perdía a Strify, su mejor amigo desde hacía varios años, con quien se reía, quien siempre estaba a su lado.

Antes de dormirse, el frío le instigó a pensar en Strify, que pasaría la noche en el frío salón. Se levantó de la cama para coger una manta, salió de su habitación y se acercó a él para taparle y arrodillarse delante de él.

- No quiero que cambies, quiero que sigas siendo tú…- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la cara poco antes de incorporarse para irse.

- Kiro…- exclamó mientras el bajista se giraba y le miraba- Gracias…

- ¡No tienes que dármelas, somos amigos!- contestó Kiro lleno de dudas.

- Siempre seremos amigos aunque me veas distante…- comentó Strify.

- Lo sé…- susurró el bajista mientras echaba a andar para irse.

- Espera Kiro… quédate aquí- dijo Strify. Este se acercó y se sentó delante de él.

- ¿Que quieres?? – preguntó mirándole a pesar de la poca luz.

- Bill piensa que nadie le quiere…- contestó. Kiro se enfadó de nuevo.

- Bill…Bill…Bill y solo Bill…- dijo levantándose- parece que solo piensas en él, ¿No te diste cuenta de que también estamos nosotros?- preguntó. Sentía que le ardían los ojos y podría ponerse a llorar de un momento al otro.

- Kiro…-murmuró Strify asombrado.

- No, Kiro no… Kiro, Yu, Shin y Lumi… nosotros estamos a tu lado no él y parece que sea al contrario - dijo el bajista regresando a su habitación.

Tenia razón, pensaba mucho en Bill y no se había dado cuenta de que les estaba abandonando hasta que Kiro le demostró que estaba actuando como Tom, apartándose de quienes le apreciaban. Pero Bill estaba pasando malos momentos, tampoco podía abandonarle, ¡Es más, no quería! aunque tampoco quería perder a sus compañeros.

Después de pensar en todo eso se dirigió a su habitación, donde dormía Bill. Se acercó y le pudo ver descansar. Quizás era uno de los pocos días que lo hacía.

- Ojalá pudiese ayudarte a estar mejor… pero no puedo hacer más…- dijo mientras Kiro le espiaba tras la puerta.- si no puedes, será mejor que intentes olvidarle, aunque sea difícil…- continuó acariciándole el pelo cuando Bill abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

- Strify… ¿Que hago aquí?- preguntó.

- Tranquilo, aquí estarás bien…- contestó. Bill observaba los labios de Strify, le parecían apetecibles igual que los de Tom, pues tenía un piercing en el mismo lugar que su gemelo y en el que no se había fijado - ¿Tienes costumbre de pasear bajo la lluvia?- Esa pregunta le calló como un jarro de agua fría.

- No, eché a andar y terminé ahí sin nada, pero no importa… estoy solo…

- Nunca estamos solos, deberías de pensarte eso mejor…- dijo Strify mirándole a los ojos cuando de pronto Bill le besó bajo la mirada de Kiro.

Ese beso duró a penas medio minuto. Strify no podía apartarse, más que nada porque Bill le sujetaba de la nuca. Sentía el piercing de Bill y como jugaba con el suyo, algo que le gustaba, nunca negó que el que le besasen en esa zona le hacía estremecerse.

Kiro, a su vez, sentía como su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Sentía que le robaban algo, algo demasiado importante para él y no aguantaba más, no quería ver más. Si continuaba allí iba a morir por falta de aire o porque su corazón sería incapaz de asimilar lo que podría pasar. Se fue a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, había perdido a quien quería y lo había comprendido en ese instante.

- Quédate aquí, tú puedes ayudarme a olvidarle…- dijo mientras Strify bajaba la mirada y Bill le acariciaba la barbilla alzándole la cabeza. Consiguió negarle con la cabeza pero Bill le hizo los mismos gestos que Kiro cuando quería algo.

- No, hoy no…- contestó evitándole. Había recordado Kiro y le había hecho sentirse mal- Duerme un poco, así te servirá para olvidar…- continuó el rubito. Bill asintió y se tumbó a dormir de nuevo.

Cuando Strify salió de su habitación, se paró delante de la puerta de Kiro. Le había echo daño y además ahora había besado a Bill. Si eso continuaba así podría perder la amistad del bajista y le dolería, así que pasó a su habitación. Le estaba dando la espalda pero aún así se tumbó en su cama y pegado a él. No era la primera vez que se colaba en ella para dormir, pero sí la primera en que sentía que le había echo daño.

**_&-&-&_**

Al despertar esa mañana miró hacia su ventana. El sol entraba intensamente y deslumbrado apartó su mirada hacia el otro lado, ¿Quién dormía en su cama? Sin querer y nada más reconocer quien era gritó.

- ¡Strify!- gritó mientras el vocalista se despertaba asustado y se caía de la cama.

- ¡Joder Kiro! no me des estos sustos…- dijo Strify. Kiro se asomó por ese lado de la cama y le miró.

- Ahhh… ¿Y yo no me asusto si me encuentro a alguien en mi cama?- preguntó

- Tú no… tú ves películas de terror riéndote a carcajadas…- dijo Strify tocándose en la cabeza al sentir la ráfaga de dolor que le provocaba el golpe.

- ¿Que pasa, el sofá no era lo suficientemente cómodo?- preguntó al recordar el beso que él y Bill se dieron- ¿O es que no tenías otra cama a la que irte?, seguro que a Bill no le hubiese importado compartirla contigo…- dijo girándole la cara.

- ¿Estás celoso de Bill??- preguntó Strify.

- ¿Que celos ni 4 huevos? Solo que hay más lugares que mi cama…

- Lo se y por eso me voy, pero antes quiero que sepas que si vine aquí era porque Yu pega patadas- dijo Strify.

- Empezaré a darlas yo también…- contestó irónicamente y cruzándose de brazos.

- Y porque…- continuó diciendo el vocalista mientras se tocaba la cabeza-…porque a ti te conozco mejor que a Bill y además ayer te traté mal… y bueno, me voy…- dijo Strify girándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta pero Kiro se adelantó poniendose entre él y esta.- ¿Y ahora que quieres? Creo que no me queda nada por aclararte…- preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

- ¡Mírame fijamente y júrame que viniste después de que yo me enfadase contigo!

- Pues… quizás pasaron 15 minutos, no más…- contestó Strify mientras Kiro recordaba ese momento y analizaba el tiempo que podría haber pasado.

Strify podría estar diciéndole la verdad pero también podría estar mintiendo, aún así, el vocalista le había mantenido la mirada por unos segundos. ¿Como terminó ese beso? Se preguntaba mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y le dejaba irse.

- Kiro… ¿Te pasa algo??- preguntó el vocalista todavía masajeándose la cabeza.

- Nada y deja ya de tocarte los pelos ¡me estás poniendo nervioso y te lo estás liando todo!- dijo quitándole las manos de encima de la cabeza. Strify le miró.

- Perdóname si a veces meto la pata, tú eres muy importante para mí, tú y los demás…- dijo abrazándole. El bajista no comprendía esos cambios en Strify.

- Estás medio dormido… anda quédate un rato más...

- ¿En serio me lo dices… en serio??- preguntó Strify extrañándose al repetirse.

- Te repites- rió- no se si será que no dormiste bien, que te afectó el golpe o a saber, pero sí…- contestó mientras se iba de allá y cerraba la puerta.

Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno cuando llegó Yu. Le explicó todo; que Bill estaba en la habitación de Strify y que este estaba en su habitación después de pasar mala noche en el sofá. No pensaba decir nada más.

- Estoy convencido de que Bill no pasa por buenos momentos…- dijo Yu.

- Ja, ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?- preguntó Kiro sin dejar de mirar como Yu buscaba algo de manera estresante desde hacía ya unos instantes.

- ¿Donde guarda Strify el cacao?- repetía Yu. Kiro estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Se levantó, abrió uno de los armarios inferiores de la cocina y después de coger ese bote de plástico se acercó a Yu para dárselo.

- Hoy os pusisteis de acuerdo para ponerme de los nervios…- dijo mientras Yu se sentaba y se echaba el cacao en la leche.

- ¿Hasta cuando se quedará ese tío en casa?- El bajista le miró sin saber que decir.

- Creo que, para empezar, hasta que se despierte…- Contestó Strify al aparecer en la cocina.

- ¿Ya descansaste? A penas hace 30 minutos…- dijo Kiro mirando su reloj.

- Es que tenía hambre y me imaginé que alguien se comería mi cacao…- contestó en el mismo instante que Yu escondía el bote para que el vocalista no lo viese.

- Ya lo vi, no hace falta que lo ocultes…- dijo antes de coger una taza y dirigirse a Yu para quitarle el cacao y después sentarse al lado de Kiro.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno dijese nada, hasta que más o menos a la vez, todos comenzaron a mirarse extrañados. Habitualmente todos hablaban sin parar y se hacían bromas, eso extrañó a Yu, que alternaba su mirada entre cantante y bajista.

- ¿Soy el único que no se entera de las cosas?- preguntó el moreno.

- Yo no creas que se mucho…- contestó Kiro mientras él y Yu miraban a Strify.

- ¿Qué os pasa??

- No, a nosotros no… ¿Donde están tus bromas a Kiro? ¿Donde está nuestro Strify?- preguntó Yu levantándose y abrazando al bajista como si llorase.

- Eiii, soy yo…- afirmó Strify imitando a un niño pequeño.

- Sí, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero estás muy raro, ¿Te has enamorado?- preguntó Yu volviendo al semblante más serio que podría poner.

- ¿Enamorado?? – repitió Strify mientras se levantaba para irse al comedor.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa?- preguntó el guitarrista.

- Espero que no sea algo que nos lo aparte…- susurró Kiro al recordar la pregunta.

¿Sentía amor por Bill? No, no era eso, solo quería ayudarle, nada más. No dejaba de pensar en ese tema cuando de pronto apareció Bill acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

- Gracias por dejar que me quede en tu casa…- dijo el moreno.

- No tienes que dármelas, se que no estás pasando por buenos momentos y no me gusta ver mal a la gente…- contestó mientras Bill sonreía.

- En eso nos parecemos, a mi no me gusta estar donde la gente está a malas - dijo Bill cogiéndole la mano derecha y acariciándosela.

- ¿Quieres desayunar?- preguntó Strify intentando evitar esas caricias. Bill asintió- ¿Que sueles desayunar?

- Cualquier cosa…- contesto.

- Bueno, espera un momento…- murmuró mientras iba hacia a la cocina, donde sus compañeros aún hablaban.

- ¡Vaya, ya estás de vuelta!- dijo Yu viendo como Strify cogía un poco de todo.

- ¡Oye, pero déjanos algo!- exclamó el bajista tapando lo que podía.

- ¡Vosotros ya habéis comido mucho por hoy!- exclamó.

- Vale, no digas más, Bill despertó y tiene que comerse nuestra comida…- se quejó Kiro.

- No come desde hace horas ¡No seas egoísta!- dijo mirando al bajista antes de irse.

- Idiota…- murmuró sin que Strify le escuchase, pues ya había vuelto al comedor.

Apareció bajo la mirada de Bill con una botella de zumo y algunas pastas que a Yu y Kiro no les había dado tiempo a devorar.

- ¡Son mis favoritas!!- exclamó al verle y con una enorme cara de sorpresa- … y las favoritas de Tom…- dijo entristeciendo.

- Son también las de Kiro y las mías…- comentó Strify sonriendo. Bill no tardó en sonreír al escuchar esas palabras.

(Continuará…)

* * *

_Wenu, a los que os guste el fic dejar reviews!! Si queréis claro está… tampoco voy a ir tras de vosotros con metralleta en mano!!xD_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!! _

_Küsses!!:)_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hallo a todos!! Gracias por leer el fic y por los reviews!!_

_Vinnitza, muchas gracias por leerlo siempre y comentar, me alegra que te guste!! :P _

_Wenu, hoy, antes que nada, aclararé algunas de vuestras dudas… xD_

_**- ¿Qué ha pasado al final con la letra que escribía Bill? **__Tiempo al tiempo. La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia!! :p _

_**- ¿Por qué la gente llora tanto? **__Es un drama… quizás un dramón, pero me gusta exagerar._

_**- ¿Y por qué es tan celosa? **__A nadie nos gusta que nos quiten lo nuestro, ¿no? :S_

_**- ¿Por qué los Cinema no se llaman por sus nombres? **__Wena pregunta… lo pensé, pensé poner sus auténticos nombres, pero al final opté por poner los nombres con los que los conoce todo el mundo…xD De igual manera ellos se llaman por sus nicks... :P_

_**- ¿Por qué Tom es tan burro? **__¡Parte de su encanto! Quise hacerlos tan diferentes como el día y la noche._

_Y la que me preguntasteis más veces: _

_**- ¿Y qué ha hecho toda la noche, conducir hasta que se ha quedado sin gasolina?/ Estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas x la ciudad en el cadillac? **__Umb… ciertamente no quería alargar más el fic, pensé que era de imaginar donde estába TOM. Tranquilas, no salió de Alemania… :P_

_Apa, esta vez actu más seguida! Os la dedico a los que leéis y sobre todo a quienes dejáis Reviews! Se agradece llegar y leer uno nuevo, algunos de felicitación y otros de preguntas, pero akí estamos para aclararlas!! :P_

_Lyss, te la dedico a ti tb!! Me alegro de haberte conocido y siempre taré por akí aunque no coincidamos por el horario!! Por cierto... gacies por mi regalu de cumple!!._

* * *

_**Dolor Silencioso **__(por Dayanee)_

_**Capitulo 8**_

Bill le estaba separando de los suyos, por eso Kiro estaba tan enrabietado con él cada vez que Bill se acercaba o su nombre salía en una conversación. Estaba a gusto con Bill, pero no quería perder a Kiro, le tenía mucho aprecio. ¿Le daba razones para enfadarse? ¿Por qué actuaba con tanta celosía?

- ¿En que piensas?- preguntó Bill mientras Strify volvía en sí.

- No, en nada…bueno si, en los próximos conciertos…- contestó Strify intentando salir del tema. No era bueno esquivando conversaciones, pero lo intentaba.

- No lo creo…- contestó audaz a la vez que Strify esperaba que se abriese un agujero a sus pies, lo suficiente grande para colarse en él.

- Por cierto… ¿No estarán preocupados por ti?? ¿No tienes nada en tu agenda?- preguntó interesado.

- No creo… el único que podría sería Tom, pero ya viste que ni siquiera llamó, además no tenemos nada hasta después de navidad… - aclaró- ¿sabes? parece que me estés echando…- dijo acercándose al rubio y rodeandole con su brazo.

- No te estoy echando, pero también me preocupa que dejes de lado tu carrera…- contestó bajando la mirada. Ahora era Bill quien quería salir de la conversación.

- Esta noche podemos salir de fiesta, ¿Que te parece??- preguntó el moreno. No se reconocía a él mismo haciendo esa pregunta, pero ahora que la había formulado, tampoco se echaba atrás.

- Prefiero descansar… - negó - ¡Ve con Yu, seguro que no le importa!- exclamó pensando que así podría hablar con Kiro.

- Yo quiero que vengas tú. Eres el unico que me escucha al hablar…- dijo poniendo morros.

- Está bien…- terminó por asentir.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!! - exclamó Bill abrazándole. Kiro apareció y Strify se incomodó.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes por mí, haz como tu amigo, como si yo no estuviese aquí, al fin y al cabo solo vine a por mi botella de agua- dijo el bajista regresando a la cocina con Yu. Estaba claro que Bill iba a por Strify.

**&-&-&**

Mientras tanto, Tom, estaba en casa desde aquél malestar que le hizo recordar a Bill. No se había movido, no sabía donde se encontraba el moreno y era incapaz de despegarse de su móvil. A esas alturas parecía que se lo había pegado a la mano.

- Ah… hallo chicos…- dijo desilusionado y regresando al sofá para desplomarse sobre él. Georg y Gustav pasaron, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron junto a él.

- ¿Así se recibe a tus amigos?- preguntó Georg. Tom le miró con cara de pocos amigos a la vez que Gustav iba a la cocina para coger algo que tomar.

- Mierda, no me toques las narices ahora…- contestó cuando Gustav regresaba.

- ¿Es que estás resacoso??- preguntó el batería.

- A parte… - respondió mostrando su enfado.

- ¿Y Bill, donde está?- preguntó Georg.

- Esa es la otra parte…- respondió girando la cara hacia su lado izquierdo.

- ¿No sabes donde está?- preguntó de nuevo el bajista.

- No, lleva el móvil apagado, le dejé más de 5 mensajes de voz y el muy imbécil no me contesta…- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Tranquilo, querrá estar solo…- dijo Gustav.

- No, Bill aunque necesite estar solo, no acostumbra a irse sin avisar… Además, su móvil está apagado…- contestó mirando hacia el suelo.

- No te preocupes, si a Bill le pasase cualquier cosa nos enteraríamos… Seguro que se fue a algún hotel a desconectar, pero estará bien…- argumentó Gustav intentando quitarle tensión al asunto.

- No se si me ayudaste o me preocupaste más…- contestó el de rastas, marcando nuevamente el móvil de su gemelo.

((("El teléfono móvil al que llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura, en estos momentos…"))).Al escuchar ese mensaje que ya se sabía de memoria, lanzó el móvil hacia el extremo opuesto del sofá.

- No hay manera… ¿Para que mierda se compra esos móviles tan caros si no los usa?- exclamó mientras Gustav se levantaba de nuevo.

- Mira tranquilízate… ¿Te traigo algo de tomar?- preguntó el batería.

- No… ¡Solo quiero saber donde se fue este maldito Bill!- exclamó.

- Hoy te estas sintiendo como él cuando no sabe de ti…- murmuró Georg sin querer y pensando en lo que podría desencadenar ese comentario.

- Georg, Bill nunca hace estas cosas- contestó Tom. El bajista respiró tranquilo.

- Tom enserio, tomate algo y cálmate…- Gustav se preocupaba cada vez más.

- Que no joder, necesito estar a solas…- dijo mostrando su rabia. Georg asintió.

- Gus, será mejor que nos vayamos… - propuso el bajista mientras Gustav asentía- Si quieres algo, llámanos a cualquiera de los dos, aquí estaremos enseguida…- Tom asintió y sus compañeros le dejaron solo en casa.

Mientras Tom seguía sentado, pensaba en donde estaría, en que no le cogía el teléfono y lo que le estaba afectando el no saber donde se encontraba su gemelo…

- Bill… ¿Donde estás?? ¿Por qué me haces preocuparme así? – dijo en voz alta mirando su móvil.

Sería una larga noche si no aparecía, es más, no pensaba salir de casa por nada del mundo. Para cuando Bill regresase estaría ahí, dispuesto a actuar como sus padres. Lo castigaría a estar encerrado en casa, aunque él se castigase a si mismo a no poder salir. Pensando en la bronca que le daróa, las 10 de la noche no tardaron en llegar. No se atrevía a poner la TV, no quería que le diesen alguna noticia inesperada como Gustav le había dicho esa tarde. Solo se atrevió a encender la radio y en ese momento comenzó a sonar "Heilig". Soltó una media sonrisa, cerró los ojos e intentó olvidar que no sabía nada de su gemelo, pero era incapaz de hacerse a la idea.

- Me da la sensación de que estas en todas partes menos aquí y yo tengo la culpa…- susurró tumbándose en el sofá y mirando el techo- aunque no te lo demuestre estoy aquí y te quiero...- susurró pocos minutos antes de caer rendido.

**&-&-&**

Bill, Strify y los demás, ya habían salido de fiesta. Cada uno prácticamente iba a su bola.

- Hubiese preferido quedarme en casa…- dijo Kiro apoyado en la barra y con una copa en la mano.

- Nadie te obligó a venir…- contestó Yu mientras una joven se le acercaba.

- Caí después…- Mintió. Había ido para observar los movimientos de Bill

- Puedes volverte a casa…- continuó el guitarrista. Kiro negó.

- Una vez aquí paso de irme…- Yu asintió mientras esa chica le sacaba a bailar. El moreno miró al bajista como si le dijese un lo siento justo antes de perderse.

Bill y Strify estaban sentados al otro lado de esa sala pero siempre a la vista de Kiro.

- Estoy olvidando a Tom gracias a tí…- dijo poco antes de que Strify le observase.

- Deberías dejar de tomar, llevas tanto alcohol en el cuerpo que… - cortó al sentir que Bill le acariciaba la pierna- …no entiendo ni como aguantas despierto.

Kiro les estaba observando, le daba tanta rábia que decidió ir al aseo intentando olvidar como Bill toqueteaba a Strify, aunque solo fuese en las piernas.

- Vamos a por otra copa…- sugirió Bill.

- No, más no y no me fuerces a llevarte a casa…- contestó serio.

- Pues llévame a casa, porque no dejaré de tomar…- se reveló.

- No hay más que decir…- dijo levantandose y con él a Bill.

Caminaron a duras penas hasta donde pudo reconocer a Yu. Este se interesó al ver como Strify aguantaba a Bill para que no cayese al suelo.

- ¿Que pasa??- preguntó Yu.

- Bebió demasiado y dice que quiere seguir tomando. ¿Sabes donde está Kiro?

- ¡Estaba en la barra!- contestó el guitarrista.

- Le pediré que nos acerque a casa…- Yu asintió.

Consiguió llegar a la barra con Bill a rastras, pero por más que buscó no vio a Kiro por ningún lado. Solo Lumi y Shin se toparon con él.

- ¿Visteis a Kiro?- volvió a preguntar sin dejar de buscarle.

- No… ¿Pero que pasa??- preguntó Shin.

- ¡Hay que sacar a Bill de aquí!- exclamó mientras Bill levantaba el brazo y Shin miraba al moreno.

- ¡Otra copa!!- gritó poco antes de que Strify le tapase la boca.

- Ves, por eso lo digo…- argumentó a la vez que Lumi y Shin se miraban.

- Yo ya estoy algo cansado, si quieres os acerco a casa y luego me voy a la mía!- dijo Lumi. Strify no dudó y terminó por asentir.

- Gracias Lumi!

- ¡Yo me quedaré aquí!- exclamó el batería. Strify y Lumi se despidieron de él y buscaron la salida para ir a casa.

Mientras tanto, Kiro, que ya había salido del baño, miraba hacia donde minutos antes estaban Strify y Bill. No los veía por ningún lado, solo se encontró a Shin al regresar a la barra.

- ¿Viste a Strify?- preguntó interesado y al borde del ataque de nervios.

- Sí, él y Bill se fueron con Lumi. Bill iba muy tomado…- comentó Shin provocándole un nudo en la garganta. De no ser por la copa que le quitó de las manos, al batería, se hubiese asfixiado.

- Entonces me tocará a mí llevaros a casa ¿No?- preguntó con apariencia tranquila pero asqueado. Strify y Bill pasarían horas a solar y él no podría salir de allí hasta que Yu se cansase de fiesta.

- A todo esto… ¿Donde estabas?? Strify te estaba buscando a ti para llevarlos a casa…- Kiro le miró incredulo.

- ¿En serio??- el batería asintió. - ¿Iban los dos igual de tomados?- preguntó nuevamente.

- No, Strify estaba en sus cabales- respondió mientras Kiro se concienciaba de que esa sería la noche de fiesta más larga de su vida.

Lumi paró justo delante de la casa que Strify compartía con el bajista y el guitarrista. El cantante intentaba sacar a Bill del coche.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude?- Strify negó.

- No, no te preocupes pero... ¡gracias por traernos!- exclamó mientras sacaba a Bill.

- No hay de que. Nos vemos estos días- respondió el teclista.

- ¡Sí!! ¡Cuídate y buenas noches!- exclamó cerrando la puerta del coche y observando como Lumi se iba.

Consiguió entrar en su portería con Bill, esperando el ascensor mientras el moreno se apoyaba sobre su hombro.

- ¿Puedes caminar??- preguntó al ver que Bill abría sus ojos.

- Algo…- Pasaron dentro del ascensor y el moreno se acomodó contra el cuello de Strify- hueles muy bien…- dijo abrazándole- me es familiar este olor…- continuó a la vez que llegaban al piso.

- Strify tubo que sacarle sin poder soltase de él. Abrió la puerta de casa y pasó con el moreno agarrado.

- ¡Ya estamos, ahora a dormir!- exclamó sin dejar de caminar y a oscuras hacia su habitación.

En el pasillo, Bill comenzó a besarle el cuello. El rubio no sabía que hacer para evitar esos besos que amenazaban con terminar volviéndolo loco.

- Bill, deberías dormir…- Bill se apartó y le miró fijamente.

- Todo lo arreglas mandándome a dormir... ¿No te diste cuenta de que te quiero?- preguntó. Strify se quedó boquiabierto ¿Como era posible?

- Bi…Bill…- tartamudeó. Bill se abalanzó sobre él, empujando contra la pared y besándole.

- Te quiero…- repitió alzando los brazos de Strify y sujetándolos contra la pared, besándole el cuello de nuevo.

- No me quieres a mi…- susurró Strify alzando su cabeza, facilitándole el trabajo al moreno.

- Te quiero Strify…- le susurró al oído antes de mirarle fijamente y besarle los labios- por fin le olvidé gracias a ti…- continuó regresando a ese beso, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Strify, regresando siempre al piercing que el rubio tenía en el labio. Ese piercing que como el de Tom, le volvía loco.

El rubito intentaba escapar de entre sus brazos, pero a pesar de ese aspecto débil, tenía la fuerza suficiente para impedirle cualquier movimiento. Sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía y su piel se erizaba. Recordó que tiempo atrás, aquella noche en hotel, le había dicho que si no amase a otra persona quizás podría estar con él. ¿Ahora que se lo impedía?? Pero no podía, ahora solo se maldecía por haber decidido volver a casa.

- Déjate llevar…- dijo Bill apartándose de Strify y desabrochándose el pantalón.

- Bill yo…- murmuró sin poder acabar. Bill le había callado con un beso a la vez que le empujaba hacia la cama para tirarse sobre él.

- Me dijiste que si Tom no estuviese en mi cabeza podrías quererme, ahora puedes…- dijo apretando sus caderas contra las del rubio. Parecía que le había leido la mente...

Bill se incorporó sentándose sobre sus caderas, quitándose la camiseta y deslizando la camisa del Strify hacia arriba. Dandole unos tiernos besos en el vientre, en el estomago y en el pecho.

Sentía el piercing de Bill pasearse por su torso y estaba hecho un lío. Una parte de él podría continuar con eso, pero otra le hacía sentirse mal, estaba haciendo algo mal, algo que su corazón no cesaba de recriminarle.

- Te quiero…- repetía una y otra vez mientras le desabrochaba la camisa- cierra los ojos…- le indicó besándole la comisura de los labios. Strify obedeció, cerró sus ojos tan fuertemente que incluso dolían y unas lágrimas se escaparon de ellos.

Bill aprovechó para quitarse los pantalones que previamente se había desabrochado y enseguida comenzó a bajar desde los labios de Strify hasta su vientre, dispuesto a desnudarle. Consiguiendo que los dos cuerpos quedasen en ropa interior.

Strify continuaba con sus ojos cerrados. Esos labios besaban su cuerpo y ahora regresaban a su boca. Eran apetecibles y no se lo podía negar. A medida que jugaban con su piercing sentía que en menos de lo que se podría imaginar, terminaría despertando su lujuria. No andaba mal encaminado, Bill comenzó a rozarse con él, sentía la suavidad de su cuerpo y la rigidez de su miembro. ¿Bill realmente le quería? Los borrachos nunca mentían o eso se había dicho siempre. Todo eso le nubló de tal forma que terminó perdiendo el control por completo. Empujando a Bill y colocándose sobre él.

- Strify…- susurró el moreno mientras Strify buscaba sus labios. El mundo de Bill comenzó a dar vueltas.

Ya no era él, ya no era Strify quien estaba encima suyo, si no Tom. De la misma manera Strify se había olvidado de Bill, cuando en su lugar veía a Kiro. Le quería y estaba seguro de eso desde aquél día en el que se conocieron en persona. Había reconocido que su cariño por Kiro era mayor que el que tenía hacia los demás. No era amistad, era amor.

Bill volvió a recuperar el control mientras se besaban. Strify le devolvía esos besos que por alguna razón le hicieron volver en si y reconocer que no era Tom. Pero ya no le importaba...

(Continuará…)

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo y hasta el próximo capítulo!! Ya se que os preguntáis que es de Tom, pero en el próximo capítulo lo sabréis!!xD_

_Küsses a todos!!:P_


End file.
